Knights of the Old Republic III: The Dark Star
by Ryuu Drake
Summary: Chapter 7: In this chapter we delve into the events behind Revan's sudden departure for the unknown regions in search of the rumored "True Sith". What is the Alliance of Shadows and what exactly happened to Revan during his years away from the Jedi?
1. The Missing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, the KotOR games or any of the characters and plot lines therein. I do own many of the characters in this story (along with my very good friend Alina). There is an alternate version of this same story that the writer Alina-of-Roses has posted up. If you like mine you may want to check hers out too._

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**Knights of the Old Republic III**

In the wake of the war the Jedi's numbers have dwindled. Hunted by the Exchange and the Sith alike, it took the courage of one forgotten exile to bring the Jedi back from the brink.

As the Order slowly began to rebuild, a new enemy revealed itself from the shadows. More insidious then the Sith, a new darkness festers in the unknown regions, an evil Revan had left to fight years before and never returned.

In this time of fear and uncertainty yet another master of the Jedi council has gone missing, Jedi Master Alex Drake. Fearing the Republic may not be able to survive another assault from outside, the remaining council has dispatched two of its own to find the lost Jedi…

**Chapter One: The Missing**

"There it is… Tishi," Ryuu said as our ship slowed out of hyperspace. The scene in front of us was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The planet was surrounded by dark clouds that swirled and lit up with flashes of lightning… all in toward one central point.

"The gravitational readings are off the charts, master," I said from the copilot's seat, nervously punching at the controls as the planet grew ever larger in the window, "It's like more of a black hole then a planet… I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I feel it too," Ryuu answered, "be careful of your emotions, Moonfire. The dark side of the force is exceptionally strong here…stronger then the council and Master Blaze had anticipated."

The ship began to sway and rock as we approached the anomaly. I didn't catch myself clutching at my seat too hard until it started to rip. Taking a glance over at my master, he was still calm, cool and collected. Nothing ever seemed to faze Ryuu Drake, and maybe that's why I was drawn to him. He was only 5 years older then me, but he became a Jedi Knight when he was 15. Ryuu was always smart, strong, level headed… everything that I was not.

"There's some sort of interference," Ryuu said suddenly, frantically working at the controls, "We're losing power."

Losing… power? This was not what I wanted to hear. As I closed my eyes to try to settle myself I thought back on how I'd gotten myself into this situation. It was just yesterday that I was a Padawan with no master, clumsily swinging my lightsaber at remote droids in the Temple training room.

Word had just come back from the unknown regions that all contact with Ryuu's father, Master Alex Drake had been lost. The masters had all gathered for an emergency meeting, but of course us Padawan's had to stay at the kid's table. It always seemed like I was being left behind. I had just turned 17 but I was still the only one left in my class to not have a master… and being the only girl didn't improve my situation much either. The general attitude of the boys was that girls were far too clumsy and emotional to ever become great Jedi Knights. I didn't help things by falling on my face during every training exercise or spending my down time huddled alone in a corner feeling sorry for myself.

I wanted to believe that they were wrong. I got myself out of bed every morning with the thought that today would be the day that I'd show them all. But as the years passed and everyone else went off to train with Jedi Masters, more and more was I forced to face the truth… maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Jedi.

But that all changed after Master Drake went missing. My eyes were covered by my helmets blast shield as I tried to sense the bolts from a remote droid swishing back in forth in front of me, reaching out with the force to sense the impending danger and moving my lightsaber accordingly to block the attacks. I was half way through my exercise when I first heard his voice.

"Um… excuse me, do you know where I can find Jedi Master Blaze?" Startled, I missed one of the remote's blasts and it struck me in the back of the leg. With a yelp I fell to the floor, grabbing for my thigh when I felt his arms wrap around me, cushioning my fall. My face quickly turning crimson, I lifted off my helmet to apologize but instead found myself without words. Ryuu's face was there, his deep blue eyes staring down into mine. He was wearing brown robes like most other Jedi. His dark reddish hair hung down to his nose which he moved from his face with a flick of his hand before pulling me upright. His features were so kind and I could instantly feel a sense of calm the moment I saw him.

Turning an even brighter shade of red, I caught myself staring for too long and quickly turned away. He chuckled as he helped me back to my feet, "Heh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to distract you."

"Uhh… it's nothing," I answered, trying to avoid looking directly back at him again during a long awkward silence.

"Well, my name's Ryuu Drake," he finally said, "I'm here to see Jedi Master Blaze, would you happen to know where I can find him?"

"I'm Moonfire," I replied quickly, "umm… Master Blaze is meeting with the other Masters in the Council Chambers right now. I could take you there if you'd like…"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," he answered. Very much aware of myself so not to stumble anymore, I led him up to the Jedi Council chambers. As we arrived he gave me a slight bow and headed inside. I waited at the entrance, listening to what the others had to say. The midday sun illuminated the Council chambers through the large glass windows that surrounded the room. Inside were Master Blaze and another man in tattered gray robes who I didn't recognize.

"Ryuu..." Master Blaze uttered with a rasp upon seeing him, "You've come back..." Master Blaze was a very old man, in his 90's, perhaps even older. He wore white robes and leaned heavily on his cane, even when seated in his chair.

"It's good to see you again, Ryuu " the other man said with a smile, "I came as soon as I heard about your mother..." Ryuu's expression quickly turned more serious at the mention of his mother.

"I apologize," The man quickly commented, "obviously this must still be weighing on you. I intended to speak with my old friend Alex... but it doesn't seem he's here..."

"It's fine, Luster," Ryuu responded to the man, "My mother's death caught us all by surprise… I didn't want to stay here when everything in this temple reminded me of her, but perhaps if I had been here my father would not have chosen to go off after Revan so rashly."

Master Blaze then stood up with a labored sigh, leaning heavily on his cane, "Alex left about three days ago," he said with a great amount of strain in his voice, struggling to hold himself up on his cane, "he mentioned something about separating himself from this place also... he really has not been himself since Sarah passed. I heard him talking to himself again the other night..."

"What do you think it was, Blaze?" Luster responded to the old man with a concerned look on his face.

"Your expression... you don't think that it could be the intangible..." Blaze answered.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Luster said, "It's been a long time, but I always feared that this might happen, even if its power was sealed away with Jack. It is too strong for us to assume that such a seal would hold it back forever."

"If this is so... we must find Alex as soon as possible," Blaze said, easing back into his seat with a strained grunt, "If the intangible is responsible for the darkness gathering in the unknown regions then we cannot afford to wait."

"I think we should be patient, Master," Ryuu said, his arms folded about his chest, an emotionless look on his face despite the situation, "If whatever this intangible is was powerful enough to defeat both Revan and my father, then we would be wise not to make the same mistakes they did and rush in unprepared."

"Ryuu is right, there's no telling what we may find out there," Luster interjected, running a hand through his long black hair that was tied off into a pony tail behind him.

"Perhaps we could enlist the help of the Republic navy," Blaze suggested, stroking the short white whiskers on his chin, "It may not be what it once was in the wake of the war, but we could certainly search a much larger area with their help. The only problem would be trying to pass anything through the senate…"

"You never were much for diplomacy, Blaze," Luster said with a chuckle, "You always did rub people the wrong way… But I don't think the Republic can afford to pull ships from defense in order to conduct a search operation. The core worlds are still recovering. Removing the presence of the navy would be a golden opportunity for the exchange to set up shop. The senate will not risk that."

Ryuu stood listening to the two with a thoughtful look on his face. I found myself staring at him again, but I couldn't help it. He couldn't have been much older then me, but the way he carried himself… I could see in him what I had strived to be for most of my life, "It will be up to the Jedi to discover the source of this threat then," Ryuu said, speaking up at last, "As dangerous as it may seem, it would appear we have little recourse."

Luster sighed, closing his eyes gently, "You know I don't like to get myself involved with Jedi affairs," he said looking over towards Ryuu, "But if you plan on going out there I can't in good conscience let you go alone."

"Well you both can't go," Blaze interrupted, "I'm getting much too old. With Alex gone and most of the other Knights and Padawans away on missions of their own… and now the two of you, someone must stay behind to help watch over the Temple."

"But there is no one else," Luster replied, "If not me then who else would go?"

"I will!" I called out suddenly from the doorway, not entirely conscious of what it was I was saying. As the three of them turned and glared at me I could feel my face burn over as I blushed brightly again. Hesitantly I stepped out from my hiding place and into the light, "I'll go with him… if it's ok with you, Master Blaze."

"You?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow at me, "You haven't been outside of the Temple since you were a baby, Moonfire. This mission may be a bit too much for you."

"But master! I've been training for so long. All of my friends have left the temple already, I'm tired of being treated like some sort of charity case," I wined, my back straightening up as my confidence began to build the more I pleaded my case, "I can do it, Master. Please, just give me a chance to prove myself."

"Now, my dear, you know I believe in you, but it's just too dangerous," Blaze replied. My heart sunk hearing his words and my posture slumped once more, "I'll leave the decision up to you, Ryuu. Once your team is assembled you may leave immediately. May the force be with you."

Ryuu gave Blaze a bow and walked past me and out of the council chambers. I moped out slowly after him, heading to the steps at the entrance of the temple. I plopped myself down there and took in the scenery around me. The steps raised the temple high above the streets, giant golden statues of the four Jedi Masters who first built the temple flanking me to my left and right. The sun was slowly resting on the horizon, the shadows cast by the buildings of Coruscant creeping over the temple like a hand, only the pillars towering over head still bathed in orange light.

Letting out a heavy sigh I let my head fall into my hands. As my eyes started to well up I buried them into my arm. No need to let all of Coruscant see you cry old girl.

"Mind if I join you?" The sound of his voice startled me. Quickly I lifted my head to see Ryuu standing next to me, his arms folded over his chest as he stared out at the city in front of him.

"Uhh… sure," I answered with a meek nod, attempting to discreetly wipe the tears off of my face. He took a seat on the step next to me and was silent for what seemed like forever before finally speaking up.

"The unknown regions are very dangerous," he began, still keeping his gaze straight ahead, "Why would you want to get yourself into something like that?"

I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them into my chest as I tried to articulate my answer, "Well… I guess I just wanted to prove something to myself. That I'm not completely useless as a Jedi."

"And what would make you think that?" He asked me, finally turning his head to look at me, a soft smile on his face that I couldn't help but emulate.

"Well, I'm 17 now. I've been a Jedi almost all my life, but I still have never had a master. I've never even left Coruscant. I guess I feel like I'm ready for a little danger," I smiled wider and he chuckled softly. He sat silent and thought for a moment before standing back up.

"I'll see what I can do," He said before turning and heading back into the temple. I was so happy I could hardly sit still. That night I got no sleep. Thoughts of adventure on far off worlds with Ryuu danced through my head causing me to toss and turn restlessly. I was up at morning's first light that day, putting on my best robe. It was a dark purple color with a low cut v-neck and an outer coat of the same color that wrapped over my shoulders. I then spent the next hour glaring at my own blue eyes in the mirror, meticulously brushing every imperfection out of my long black hair.

After putting on my boots and gloves and clipping my lightsaber to my belt I hurried off to the Jedi Council Chambers only to find them empty. I frantically searched high and low but couldn't find anyone, a small tingle of panic rising within me at the thought that they all may have left without me. How could I have been so stupid as to get my hopes up so high again? Finally I headed for the hanger bay. I rushed out, finding only one ship left on the dock. A Dynamic-class freighter that seemed rather old and beaten up. As I approached suddenly the loading ramp dropped down. Stepping out of the ship was Ryuu who smiled once he saw me there.

"Hey kid, need a lift?" He said. A soft chuckle was all that escaped my lips as I ran over to him, almost tackling him to the ground with a hug.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said before realizing what I was doing and releasing my death grip on him.

"I guess that makes you my new Padawan," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "though before you agree, this mission is a very difficult one. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I do," I answered, a look of confidence washing over me, "I won't let you down, Master," He smiled and his face turned a bit red when I called him Master, "Is this your ship?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"She is now. This is the Ebon Hawk, it once belonged to Revan. It's in rough shape, but its all the more the Jedi have to offer at the moment," Ryuu started up the ramp and I eagerly followed. The inside of the ship was a mess too, spare parts and supplies scattered around all over the place. As I searched the ship for a room to stay in I came across a rather unpleasant looking droid with rustic red plating deactivated in the ship's engine room.

"This droid yours?" I called out to Ryuu. He stepped into the engine room, peering at it over my shoulder.

"Nope, can't say I ever recall owning any droids," He said, "I'd be careful with that one though, it looks like a Hunter-Killer. An assassin droid."

"Assassin droid…" I repeated softly to myself, "Cool…" I felt around behind the droid before finding a switch on the back of its neck. Upon flicking it the droid's eyes lit up an orange color. As it sat up I recoiled quickly, its vocabulator making hissing and garbled noises as it cycled through several languages before actually making any sense.

"Diagnostic: Weapon protocol, operational. Memory Core, in tact. All systems are fully at your disposal, master," The droid said rising back to its feet.

"Well, couldn't hurt to have another pair of hands around here I guess," Ryuu commented, "What can you do, droid?"

"Recitation: I am HK-47, an assassin droid. It is my primary function to incinerate meat bags you desire removed from the galaxy, master," The droid responded. Ryuu raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Well that's rather to the point," Ryuu said, tugging on my arm, "Come on Mooney, it's probably not a good idea to be alone with this droid for too long."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, "I kind of like him."

"Reassurance: You have nothing to worry about, master. Though I have received considerable damage to my processors over the years I am quite confident that my facilities are stable."

"Somehow I'm not reassured," Ryuu said with a frown, "Well we better get going then. It'll be a long journey to the unknown regions."

"Query: Will there be anything you need killed in these 'Unknown Regions'? It has been FAR too long since I've last heard the soothing screams of agony that can only be elicited by a well aimed rifle blast to the knee caps."

"Charming. Come on Moonfire," Ryuu said, turning and heading towards the cockpit.

"Yes, master!" I called after him, turning and following. Once inside the cockpit I sat myself down in the copilot's chair. I had done this so many times before during simulations, but hearing the real engines fire up caused a jolt of excitement to shoot down my spine. As the ship lifted off Ryuu read the hyperspace coordinates out loud to me and I punched them in, "Where will these take us?" I asked, punching in the final numbers.

"Those coordinates were provided by Luster," Ryuu answered, "They will take us to an uncharted planet called 'Tishi'."

"What's so interesting about that planet?"

"It's where Luster and Alex sealed away the intangible… about 100 years ago…"

_Next time Chapter Two: The Dark Star_


	2. The Dark Star

**Chapter Two: The Dark Star**

The planet Tishi was a derelict. If anything had inhabited it in the past it certainly wasn't there today. With the swirling dark clouds being sucked in towards an enormous fissure at the planet's center, it seemed as if the planet were feeding on itself. I had never seen anything like it in all the Jedi archives.

"We're losing power! At this rate we won't have enough to make another jump into hyperspace," Ryuu said to my left as Tishi continued to grow larger and larger in front of us. The ship let out a long loud groan, the sound of twisting metal, followed in rapid succession by several loud pops as the ship's rivets burst apart from pressure.

"Why are we still moving towards it!?" I shouted at Ryuu, still gripping my seat hard, "Can't you turn us around?"

"The planet's gravity is massive. We're being sucked in," He answered. The ship suddenly began to shake violently as the center of the swirling clouds filled our cockpit window. Ryuu grabbed a hold of the control panel, "Brace for impact!" he shouted. I wanted not to look but I was frozen with fear as the Ebon Hawk was dragged into the anomaly. The entire ship rumbled. The sounds of the loose spare parts and supplies that had been lying around slamming back and forth against the walls only added to the deafening roar. I could see Ryuu's lips moving but could hear nothing he said. A blinding light filled the cockpit and soon there was nothing but white.

The roar around me slowly faded into absolute silence… and the blinding light into darkness. Were we dead?...

_Chichichichichichichichi!_

I awoke lying against the control panel of the Ebon Hawk to the sounds of birds calling outside. The entire ship was leaning forward, its nose buried into the ground. The cockpit window had been smashed and outside I could see nothing but jungle. I inspected myself for injuries, but outside of a few cuts and bruises I was fine.

My whole body aching as I stood, I pulled myself out of the cockpit window and jumped down to the surface below. Upon inspection from the outside there were trees all around our ship which had somehow wedged itself into the ground between them. It would be impossible for a ship to even land here much less crash down from above without taking out a few of those trees. Just what the hell was going on?

Coming around to the backside of the ship, HK-47 and Ryuu were standing side by side facing out into the jungle. I slowly came up behind them, trying to straighten out my hair.

"Hey, are you guys alright…"

"Shh!" Ryuu interrupted, "Do you hear that?" I went silent and listened carefully. Beyond the sound of the birds and other wildlife was the low rhythmic sound of drums in the distance.

_Thump! … Thump! … Thump!_

"Drums… there's definitely something intelligent out there," Ryuu said starting forward, "Our ship is in desperate need of repairs, maybe someone here can help us."

"Cautionary: Master, I would advise against that. From my prior experiences with primitive's I have found them to be none too fond of outsiders," HK warned.

"It'll be fine, HK," Ryuu answered, "besides, we can't just sit around in a place like this and wait to be rescued, so let's get moving."

"Whoa, time out! Wait just a second," I shouted, both Ryuu and HK turning to look at me, "What's going on here? How did we survive getting sucked into that planet? Where the hell are we now?" My mind was going a mile a minute. So many questions, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Ryuu sighed, leaning against a nearby tree, "Well… I'm not really one hundred percent sure on that one, Mooney. From what I can gather it all has something to do with the intangible sealed on Tishi."

"Intangible?..." I repeated with and even more confused look on my face, "There's that word again, intangible. What is an intangible?"

Ryuu went quiet for a moment, his gaze drifting down towards the ground as he gathered his thoughts, "I only know what I've overheard from my parents and Luster," he began, "The Intangible was a parasitic life form with a massive connection to the force. So large in fact that it was able to ward off its own death and preserve its physical form through use of the force alone. And this tremendous well of power could be tapped into by others who came into contact with it."

"Ok… but what does that have to do with Tishi?" I asked impatiently, folding my arms over my chest.

"The Intangible had fallen into the hands of Luster's brother, Jack. But Jack was unable to handle its power, and the parasite began to take over," Ryuu explained, "Using Jack as its vessel, the Intangible created a black hole with the force over the planet Tishi that the Jedi called a 'Dark Star'. 100 years ago Luster, Alex and the rest of the Jedi melded their strength together in order to force Jack and the intangible into the dark star and then seal it back up."

I was silent for a moment, taking in all the information that had just been told to me, "So you're saying… that the anomaly we fell into over Tishi was this 'dark star' thing that your father sealed up 100 years ago?"

"I don't know," Ryuu answered, "It's only speculation. But Luster certainly seemed to believe that even after sending Jack into the hole that his power was still very much present on the other side. The dark ripples around Tishi never seemed to cease, and thus all travel to the planet was forbidden by the Jedi."

"So then where are we now?" I asked, looking around again. There were lots of planets in the Jedi archives with jungle biomes like this one, though from where we stood it was impossible to tell if any of them were the planet we'd crashed into.

"I have no idea," Ryuu said, lifting his head and gazing back out in the direction of the drums, "but a little exploring may yield some answers. We're stuck here, where ever we are, so we might as well make the most of it."

I nodded and followed behind Ryuu as we started off into the jungle towards the source of the drums. The air was a thick soupy mess, not long after starting out did I find myself completely saturated with sweat. It was absolutely miserable. Slowly melting from the heat and constantly fighting off the insects from eating me alive by swatting at my neck and arms, I couldn't get off that planet fast enough. Ryuu, as always, was the picture of composure, leading the way through the jungle and hacking aside brush that got in our way with his blue lightsaber blade.

It had seemed to me like we had been walking for an eternity, but ever so steadily the sound of the drums grew louder and louder. I could only pray that these people had air conditioning. Finally we came to a massive clearing in the jungle. Ryuu crouched down behind some bushes and signaled for us to do so as well. HK lay down on his stomach and I crouched down and crawled up behind Ryuu slowly.

"What is it?" I whispered, perking up over his shoulder so I could see. My eyes widened at the sight before me. The jungle dropped down into a valley that had been completely cleared of trees as far as I could see. Below us were thousands… maybe millions of sentients of all species. They were being marched in line, dragging large materials and minerals up from mines beneath the jungle and out towards a simply colossal object on the horizon. An amphibian like creature with horizontal eye stalks was sitting up in a tower, beating two large drums in rhythm that the slaves marched to.

"It can't be…" Ryuu finally uttered, fixated on the scene in front of us as I was, "Is that… the Star Forge?" The object on the horizon consumed most of the midday sky. A large sphere with four giant fins attached to its sides.

"Statement: There can be no doubt, master, that is indeed the Star Forge," HK said from behind us, "It would seem they're constructing a new one. Quite an interesting use for a heard of meatbags, but still it seems a waste. It has been quite some time since my targeting computer has been realigned. Query: Would the master be apposed to a little impromptu target practice?"

"Keep it in your pants, HK, we don't want to be drawing attention to ourselves quite yet," Ryuu answered. I was too in awe of the Star Forge to pay any attention to the others, my jaw hanging open as my eyes slowly scanned up over the object.

"Affirmation: Roger. Keeping it in my pants, master."

"But… how could that be the Star Forge," I was finally able to utter, "I thought it was destroyed by Revan during the Jedi Civil War…"

"You got me, Mooney," Ryuu responded, "Everyone keep your guard up, there's no telling what kinds of weapons they might use," He then stood, his lightsaber hilt in hand as he began scaling down the cliff into the valley. Swallowing hard I unclipped the lightsaber from my belt and followed after him. The slaves were pouring out of the cliff face, pulling karts filled with ore behind them. Standing watch over the lines were more of the amphibian creatures holding long spears.

"I'm going to try and knock out the guards," Ryuu said, closing his eyes and bringing his hands together to focus on the force. Suddenly the guards perked up, all at once turning to face us and letting out a howl.

"Commentary: Something tells me that wasn't very effective, master," HK said as a compartment in his thighs popped open and the droid pulled twin blaster pistols out from them, "Permission to consider these meatbags as hostile."

"Shit! Somehow they were able to sense me and are blocking me from their minds," Ryuu said standing up straight and igniting his lightsaber as the guards began to surround us, more of them emerging from the mines, "What the hell are they?"

"Statement: Master, these are the Rakata. I've had run-ins with them before with my former master. They were a relatively weak tribe of organics credited with building the original Star Forge." HK answered.

One of them began to speak rather angrily in a language I couldn't understand, jabbing his spear at us as he spoke.

"Statement: One moment, I believe I understood that, master," HK interjected, "Translation: He seems quite upset with you master, they did not appreciate your attempts to use your powers against them. He says that we all are to be sacrificed to the 'Overseer', whatever that means."

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant," I commented, my back pressed against Ryuu's. I then ignited the violet blade on my lightsaber, but it only seemed to make the Rakatans madder.

"No Moonfire, don't!" Ryuu called out, turning off his own lightsaber, "We'll go with them. There's no need for unnecessary bloodshed."

"Commentary: Oh master… you're about as much fun as one of Yuka Laka's full body maintenance scans," the droid grumbled before stuffing his blasters back into their compartments.

Arms raised into the air we were then marched off across the valley with the rest of the slaves towards the Star Forge which dominated the horizon. The sun beginning to set over the valley did nothing to assuage the oppressive heat. I could feel it sapping the strength from my body with each step. I don't think I had ever felt so hot before, it didn't even seem natural. It was as if something was leaching away my strength and replacing it with a feeling of hopelessness and despair… and it only got worse the closer we got to that Star Forge.

As it became dark enough that the first stars could be seen in the sky overhead we finally made it to the base of the Star Forge. Beneath it was a stone temple whose doors slid open when one of the Rakatans extended his arm towards it. It seemed very much like they could use the force, but their presence in it was clouded somehow. Once we were taken inside we were brought through the winding hallways up onto the temple's roof. On top there was a man in a long black coat with his back to us, the hilt of a sword sticking up from under the coat. His hair was a deep black color and spiked in the back. The Rakatans kneeled down on either side of us to him and a puff of smoke rose into the air from in front of him.

"What is it now, Lao?" The man said softly before turning to face us. His hair hung down in front of his face to his chin that he had parted to either side. His face was very pale and a cigarette butt hung from his lower lip. The Rakatan answered in his language again that I could not understand. All say for one word… "Jack".

_Next Time Chapter Three: The Infinite Empire_


	3. The Infinite Empire

**Chapter Three: The Infinite Empire**

"Jack…" Ryuu repeated glaring forward at him. The man before us was more of a boy then a hundred year old Sith Lord. He looked like he was my age, maybe even younger, he couldn't be any taller then 5'7". He took one last drag off his cigarette and glanced up at us with his cold eyes, eyes with large dark rings under them as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in years. Jack flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his boot as he exhaled another puff of smoke.

"More Jedi, hm?" Jack said with a slight smirk, "Good… it won't be much longer then."

"Won't be much longer? What are you planning?" Ryuu asked, trying to take a step forward but quickly being cut off by the Rakatan's spears crossing in front of him.

"You don't need to know, my very young Jedi friend," Jack answered, "More and more your kind have been slipping over to our side. It would prove quite troublesome if I were to let you live."

"So you're just going to kill us?" Ryuu asked with a scowl, "Luster was right, you do have a massive superiority complex." Ryuu's words seemed to have gotten Jack's attention but I could barely look at him. Such an oppressive feeling all around me, it was as if the force itself were in pain.

"Oh?" Jack responded with a raised eyebrow, "My brother always was one to jump to rash conclusions. Please don't mistake the meager value I place on your lives to imply that I hold my own to some higher standing. Superiority is merely the vain indulgence of those who fear to lose power. I have no such vice. The power I wield now is only the means to an end... as is all power. Any who would think differently is deluding themselves."

"I suppose there's no avoiding it then," Ryuu said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Suddenly his lightsaber flashed on and Ryuu spun the blade upwards, slicing the two spears in front of him away. Using the force he shoved the Rakatans back and over the sides of the stone temple. Jack didn't even flinch, he only watched with a stoic look about his face as Ryuu began to attack.

I was still too exhausted by the pain I was sensing all around me to move. I could hear screams… I could almost feel the sharp cold steel of a blade invading my body. The whole temple reeked of death. I started to hyperventilate from the panic, stumbling backwards. My only thoughts were to flee from this. Flee from the pain.

"Not bad, Jedi… you are strong," Jack said, his arm slowly rising and reaching behind his head. Jack's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword sticking up from under his black coat, "It has been so long since my blade has had a good meal," With that Jack drew his sword, a long double edged blade that he swung down across his body, kicking up sparks as the tip sliced over the stone surface of the temple's roof.

HK-47 stepped into the action, drawing both of his blasters and firing them rapidly towards Jack. The boy opened his free hand and all the blaster bolts seemed to slam up into an invisible wall in front of him. Jack then gave a flick of his wrist and with the force the droid was sent tumbling over the side of the temple after the Rakatans.

Ryuu hesitated no longer, charging forward with his lightsaber pointed out towards his opponent. Jack quickly pulled his blade out of the stone surface. Even though it appeared to be an extremely heavy weapon Jack spun it around as if it had no weight at all. Turning his shoulders and letting the momentum whip his arm and the blade across his body, Jack's sword cracked against Ryuu's lightsaber, an incredible wave of energy being released upon impact. Ryuu's saber was knocked out of his hand and sent spinning into the night while Ryuu himself was pancaked into the stone by the shockwave. Jack stepped forward, standing over Ryuu.

"How pointless…" Jack said, reaching down and grabbing Ryuu by the face before lifting him off the ground and holding him up into the air. I meanwhile was in too much of a daze to help. I continued to stumble backwards, grabbing my head and scratching at it in an attempt to bore the screams out. So disoriented was I that I didn't even notice the edge of the temple rapidly approaching behind me as I stumbled back. My heel caught the ledge and I began to fall when suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm. Almost instantly my mind cleared and I was pulled back up onto the roof.

"Stay here," A voice said to me. I looked up at a figure in black hooded robes, a metallic mask covering his face with only a small horizontal slit for his eyes. I instantly recognized the man but his name could only escape my lips in a whisper, "Revan….!?"

With his hand gripping him hard, Jack lifted Ryuu up by his face into the air. Ryuu grabbed onto Jack's arm with both hands, tugging at him and squirming wildly to try and get free but it was no use. As unremarkable as Jack had looked, he still was easily able to overpower Ryuu. The force visibly began to flow in the form of long winding red tendrils from Ryuu's body and into Jack. Ryuu let out a muffled scream, his body suddenly tightening up when from the shadows below them a flash of silver light shot skyward. I watched as in what appeared to be slow motion Jack's arm separated with a splash of red raining down onto the stone.

Ryuu hit the ground, pulling the severed arm off his face and quickly scooting away. Jack still didn't flinch as he looked down at the slowly bleeding stump that had once been his arm.

"This party's over," Revan said, appearing now to Jack's left. He was seriously fast. I had no idea how he was doing it but my eyes couldn't keep up with his movements. Jack only tilted his head slightly, glancing over at Revan. His expression had not changed once during the entire fight. Through everything Jack kept a cold and somewhat bored look on his face.

"We'll see…" Jack answered. His sword then came alive with the force as the air appeared to distort and swirl around it. The distortion moved up from the sword and through Jack to his severed arm, fueling his cells as they rapidly regenerated. I had seen some of the Masters use the force to heal before, but those were just small flesh wounds and they took a great deal of concentration to heal. Here I watched as Jack's arm reconstructed itself before my eyes. It seemed impossible. Clinching the fist on his new arm tightly, Jack turned his whole body toward Revan.

"Take the girl and get away from here!" Revan shouted at Ryuu who suddenly perked up, "I can only hold him off for so long. Go, now!" Ryuu nodded wordlessly and scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to me before stumbling himself. I quickly reacted and picked him up, throwing his arm over my shoulder to help him walk as we went back down through the temple the way we'd came.

"You, hold me off?" Jack replied to Revan with a snicker, "This I must see."

"You didn't kill me last time, what makes you think you can now?" Revan answered, igniting a silver bladed lightsaber and holding it down at his side.

"I will admit, you are a great deal cleverer then I originally gave you credit for, Revan," Jack said, gripping tighter at his sword, "but if you expect me to fall for the same ruse twice… you are sorely mistaken…"

"Guh!" Revan suddenly gasped with pain while Jack continued to stare through him.

"That 'Doppelganger' technique of yours is impressive," Jack said, closing his eyes gently, "but… we can see you…" coming from the Revan in front of him, Jack could feel the force stretching out over a great distance. Concentrating he followed the tendrils back to their source, winding down from the temple and across the valley, back into the jungle where the real Revan was sitting in silent meditation. A black gloved hand grabbed Revan's shoulder from behind. With a mechanic buzz it began to squeeze and the bones in Revan's shoulder started to crack. Revan cried out, grabbing at the hand behind him. The arm jerked back, lifting Revan up and tossing him through the jungle until he collided with one of the trees, separating him from his mask. Griping his shoulder Revan picked himself back up, long dark brown hair hanging in front of a pale face and a pair of dark eyes that glared outward at their attacker.

* * *

Back at the temple the image of Revan faded away as his concentration was broken. Jack was silent for a moment before spinning his sword back over his head and sliding it down behind his back into it's sheathe. He then calmly stepped forward and headed down into the temple after us.

I had my hands full dragging Ryuu down through the temple. The Rakatan guards were everywhere. It was all I could do to fend them off with my lightsaber. My violet blade was flashing back and forth as I felt the impending danger of the Rakatan spears through the force and sliced them apart. In all my training back at the temple I had never done anything so vigorous. I didn't know where this strength was coming from exactly. The feeling of malice that had at first sent me into a panic now seemed to pump through me like an adrenaline rush. Every Rakatan that my blade struck down gave me a surge of energy, enough to fight off the guards and pull Ryuu away from the temple.

Once we emerged back outside the sound of blaster fire caught my attention. HK-47 had picked himself up and started blasting anything that came close. Ryuu and I limped over to his side. The Rakatans just seemed endless.

"HK, how're you holding up?" Ryuu asked, finally sliding off of me and standing up under his own power."

"Answer: Never been better, master," The droid responded, nailing another Rakatan between the eyes with a blaster bolt, "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"Well I'd hate to spoil it for you, but we've got to get the hell out of Dodge, fast," Ryuu said, his breathing still slightly labored. I kept my saber up, deflecting away some of the stray blaster bolts that came flying in at the three of us.

"Where would you go?" Jack called out to us as he emerged from the temple as well. The Rakatans ceased their attacks at the sight of him and all knelt down on one knee, "There's no escape from here, Jedi. You'd might as well make it easier on yourselves and give up."

"Revan…" I thought out loud, "Did you… finish him?" I could hardly believe it. Revan was the most powerful Jedi in the Order and he wasn't even able to buy us five minutes against this guy?

"If he was able to beat Revan… then we don't stand a chance," Ryuu added, straining to stand up straight, "We have to run."

* * *

Back in the jungle Revan was confronted with a new enemy, a man with long dark hair that hung all the way down to his mid back. His black inner robes were slipped off at the shoulders and left to hang around his waist, exposing his bare chest. His flesh was covered in scars and he wore two long black leather gloves that extended up past his elbows. As his arms moved they made a soft mechanical buzz. Revan's eyes grew wide as he got a good look at his assailant.

"Alex?" Revan said still gripping his shoulder, his left arm hanging limply at his side, "My god… what happened to you?"

"Hmph!" Alex chuckled, "I have no idea what you mean, Revan."

"Well for one your skin looks like you got caught under a lawn mower," Revan answered, "and your arms…"

"A small price to pay for power," Alex responded plainly, staring menacingly back at Revan with eyes that glowed a soft yellow color.

"Ha! Have you finally gone senile, old man?" Revan laughed back, "Have you had a look in the mirror lately? Even I was never that gross."

Alex smirked slightly at Revan, his arm reaching behind him and producing a short katana blade that couldn't have been any longer then two feet, "Words are pointless. Allow me to show you," Alex said, holding the short blade out in front of himself. Revan grabbed the lightsaber from his own belt with his good arm and readied himself for Alex to attack. Instead Alex spun the sharp side of the blade in toward himself. Pressing the edge hard against his chest he quickly raked the blade down over his body, spraying blood over the jungle floor.

"You really have lost it," Revan said, igniting his silver lightsaber. Alex's smile only twisted larger as he plunged the dagger into his own stomach. With a loud scream a pulse of dark energy exploded out in all directions from Alex, leveling the trees around him like a hurricane and tossing Revan away like a rag doll.

With the dagger still stuck into him Alex let out a long loud laugh. Waves of dark force energy seemed to pulse off of his body at random. Each time it did his flesh would crack apart. Slightly disoriented, Revan picked himself back up and threw his hood back. His robes were torn from the blast and his face covered in lesions. Alex quickly turned to one of the fallen trees beside him, slamming his metal fists into the trunk and lifting it up over his head.

"Oh, not good," Revan said as Alex hurled the whole tree forward at him. Revan closed his eyes tightly and held his hand in front of his face. A shimmering blue globe of force energy rapidly surrounded him as the tree slammed into the protection bubble and snapped in two, leaving Revan untouched. Staying inside the bubble shielded Revan from the waves of dark side energy coming off of Alex and gave him a little time to think.

"Fighting this guy anymore on my own is a waste of energy," Revan said to himself, reaching down and pressing a few buttons on a wrist communicator around his injured arm, "Time to call in the cavalry…"

* * *

Back outside the temple, Ryuu, HK and I were face to face with Jack once again. HK seemed to have learned his lesson, keeping his blasters silent as Jack slowly strolled forward.

"It's too late to run now," Jack said, reaching into his coat and producing another cigarette. He extended his arm, now missing half its sleeve from Revan's attack earlier. Using the force he brought Ryuu's lightsaber that had been knocked away from him to his hand. Sticking the cigarette between his lips Jack ignited the lightsaber and used its blade to light up, taking a long drag before turning off the lightsaber and tossing it over his shoulder.

Gradually I began to feel the anger inside me grow. The way Jack had disrespected Ryuu and Revan, his cocky attitude and his lack of emotion in every situation, it all combined to light a fire deep inside me. Infuriated I raised my lightsaber and charged forward. I was stopped suddenly by an explosion right at my feet that knocked me back on my ass. Looking around to find out what had hit me I heard the sounds of starship engines soaring by in the air overhead. Looking up I saw several Republic fighters sweeping in from the sky, firing on the Rakatans. More fighters swept in and blasted apart the scaffoldings that were set up around the base of the Star Forge.

Jack stood in place as the ships attacked from everywhere. Panic spreading as slaves and Rakatans alike fled in every direction. Jack calmly took another puff of his cigarette, "How troublesome…" were the only words that he uttered before turning and heading back into the temple.

"Moonfire! Come on!" I heard Ryuu shout from behind me. He and HK had already started running back towards the jungle. I stood up quickly and followed. As we ran a Republic light freighter flew down low beside us. Its ramp opened and Revan was inside, his left arm in a sling.

"Get on!" He shouted out to us. I jumped up onto the ramp with a bit of assistance from the force. Ryuu tossed HK up with force before leaping onto the ramp himself. I grabbed his arm and helped pull him in. The ship banked hard to the right as it lifted back up into the sky and I was able to get a good view of the carnage from overhead. With all the ships flying in formation, it almost looked like Coruscant. Many of the fighters tried firing at the Star Forge, but it was just too massive and their attacks couldn't do enough damage.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," Revan said as the ramp began to close, "You any good with blaster, kid?" he asked. It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me.

"Who, me?" I said pointing at myself with a surprised look on my face.

"Yeah, you. We need somebody to get on the gun turrets. We were able to sneak in under the radar but it's a good bet the Empire knows we're here now," Revan explained, leading me to the ladder that led up to the ship's turrets. Revan climbed down to work the turret on this ships underside while I climbed up. Sitting down in my seat I grabbed at the controls. Pitching them left and right the turrets moved back and forth, as did my seat. It was at that moment that I realized I had no idea what I was doing.

"Imperial fighters coming in at one o'clock!" Revan shouted from below. Turning my seat around I could see three Interdictor class cruisers shrouded by a cloud of fighters that were exchanging fire with the Republic fighters in space. Several of the fighters were descending on our position and in a panic I squeezed at the controls. With loud bursts the turrets blasted over and over from four barrels. Struggling to regain my bearings I sprayed blaster fire left and right across the space in front of me, praying that a fighter would wander too close.

The enemy fighters made a tight formation, all together returning fire and pummeling our ship. Their movements were timed perfectly as they all banked to the left together, avoiding my clumsy attacks.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked as the ship rocked violently with each hit.

"It's Jack," Revan answered from below, "He must be using his Battle Meditation against us from inside the temple. We're gonna have to make a run for it. Tell the pilot to enter in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant. Do it quickly!"

Ryuu nodded and hurried to the cockpit to deliver the message. Meanwhile I spun myself up into knots trying to chase all the ships that were swooping in and hitting us from all sides. I hadn't caught anything yet. Not too much longer after that all of the stars in space around us began to stretch and the ship mercifully blasted forward into hyperspace. I let out a relieved sigh, my hands still shaking as I slid down the ladder.

"That was too close," Revan said as he popped up from below. I sat down to take a moment to catch my breath while Ryuu reentered the room.

"I think it's about time we started getting some answers," He said, plopping himself down next to me, "What exactly is going on here, Revan?"

Revan took a moment to gather himself. He was a mess too, his arm in a sling and his robes ripped and tattered, "The Dark Star that was opened up over Tishi… it was different then most ordinary black holes," Revan explained, "This Dark Star was a tear in the spatial fabric. When Jack tore it open over 100 years ago he ripped open a door to another dimension."

"So you're telling me we're in another dimension?" I interrupted, a skeptical tone in my voice. It all seemed a little far fetched in the moment, but had I actually sat back and thought about all the craziness that had just occurred, being in another dimension wasn't too surprising at all.

"Yes," Revan answered, "a parallel dimension to ours. In this universe the mutation in the plague that originally striped the builders of their force power never occurred. The Rakatan's Infinite Empire continued to grow and has dominated the galaxy for thousands of years now. There were those who resisted being taken as slaves however. Here and there… they became quite adept at hiding from the builders and their force powered machines. But a century ago when Jack arrived… his power was too great. He took control of the builders and using his power he eliminated much of the resistance. They were on the verge of extinction when I showed up about five years ago. I've done my best to turn things around but…"

"But what?" Ryuu asked leaning forward.

"With the anomaly appearing over Tishi I've begun to fear what Jack's true intentions may be," Revan said, a very solemn look spreading over his face, "I believe he intends to reopen the door between the dimensions… bring his Infinite Empire over to our side. If that were to happen, it would mean the end for the Jedi and the Republic."

The room fell silent with the weight of Revan's words. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea how we were going to stop Jack.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll find a way," Revan said to me with a smile as if he could read my mind. I smirked back and nodded, "We have to find a way…"

_Next time Chapter Four: The Resistance_


	4. The Resistance

**Chapter Four: The Resistance**

A parallel dimension… a mirror universe existing quietly next to our own. I couldn't help but wonder how many other universes there may be. It was a novel thought that kept my mind occupied in an otherwise dire situation. Hitching a ride with Revan, we headed off for the mirror Coruscant. The planet was like something out of a post apocalyptic war movie. Coruscant's once proud skyscrapers had all been razed to the ground. The sky was filled with fumes and black clouds of ash from the fires that burned out of control all across the planet's surface.

Our freighter flew low, heading towards a large charred ziggurat that vaguely resembled our Jedi Temple. The ship landed in one of the few areas clear of debris. The ramp lowered and the three of us, Ryuu, Revan and I, all jumped out before the ship took off once more.

"Where are they going with HK?" I asked as I watched our ship speed off over the horizon.

"It's not safe to land anything here for too long," Revan answered, adjusting his left arm still held in a sling to turn off his wrist communicator, "The Empire's hunter droids can sense the energy fields given off by electronic equipment. It's for that reason that our fleets always have to be on the move."

"You have fleets?" Ryuu asked as Revan began to lead us into the ziggurat. The grand stairs that I had sat on a day earlier at the Jedi Temple were still there, but there was a large hole blasted into them and that's where we entered.

"The Resistance was able to commandeer many of the builder's vessels," Revan said, leading us down deep under the ziggurat through a long dark corridor, "The Republic has struggled to stay afloat here on Coruscant with the Infinite Empire being the ruling power in the galaxy. The Jedi were almost nonexistent, the few that survived were able to hide out here in this building and from here the first resistance against the builders began. Unable to find the Jedi's hiding place the builders simply burnt the entire planet to the ground. That was one hundred years ago… but the fires still burn and choke Coruscant's skies to this day."

"That's awful…" I uttered, my arms reaching out in front of me to the find the walls as the corridor grew more narrow and dark.

"That's odd…" Revan said as my foot caught a stray rock in the middle of our path. I stumbled forward only to feel a great deal more debris under my feet, "Just a second," Revan said, his silver lightsaber igniting and illuminating only the area around us.

"Is it always this dark?" I asked. Still struggling to regain my balance I grabbed for the wall but instead my hands hit a cold metallic object that suddenly began buzzing, "Eeep!" I shouted, backing away quickly, a small red light firing on and glowing softly in front of me. Revan moved his lightsaber towards the small light to reveal a droid with eight long legs standing over the bloodied body of a Jedi.

"A spider droid, here?" Revan said, lurching forward and plunging his lightsaber blade into the droid. The droid let out a shriek before sparking and keeling over, "We should be fine so long as we can seal off the entrance before anymore of them arrive," Just as Revan spoke another red light lit up in the darkness in front of us. Then another and another until a vast sea of red blanketed the area before us.

"You were saying?" Ryuu commented slowly backing away.

"Everyone out of the hole… Now!" Revan shouted. As we turned to run back the way we came, what must have been hundreds of spider droids suddenly rose up and gave chase. A chorus of metal legs clacking against the ground and reverberating down the narrow corridor seemed to pursue us as well. I could hear the sound of their steps rising up, growing louder and louder behind me.

"They're gaining on us!" I called out. I pulled my lightsaber off of my belt and ignited it so that I could see the ground in front of me, but suddenly the hallway lit up, a giant fire ball from a droid flamethrower came screeching at me from behind.

"Look out, kid!" Revan yelled back at me. All I could do was hold my arms up in front of me and brace for impact. Just before the flames engulfed me they seemed to crash against an invisible wall. Revan had used the force to create a barrier between me and the fire, "Go!" he shouted, pushing his arm forward, sending the barrier back and forcing the flames into the droids.

Ryuu and I emerged back outside of the ziggurat, my eyes stinging slightly from the sudden flood of daylight. Hesitating a moment, we realized that Revan wasn't with us. Peering back into the abyss, the sounds of the spider droid legs scurrying furiously began to rise up again. Suddenly Revan came flying out of the hole, one of the droids hooked into his back. With a quick spin of his saber behind him he hacked it in two. The other spider droids then emerged after him. Each was about a meter and a half tall, somehow able to stick the walls and ceiling as they poured out of the hole.

"Nasty little bastards…" Revan growled under his breath, feeling around his robes frantically, "don't tell me I lost it…"

As Revan searched himself the spider droids swarmed around and surrounded us from all sides, "Uh, Revan, whatever you're doing you may want to hurry it up a bit," Ryuu said as he and I used the force to shove back the droids that tried to charge in at us. Finally Revan pulled a small round device out of his robes.

"Here we go! Ion grenade… Shield your eyes," Revan called out, tossing the grenade into the rabble of droids. With a burst of light and sparks the droids all began to convulse and short circuit. Once they all had gone still I let out a heavy sigh and let my lightsaber drop to my side and turn off.

"I take it that wasn't supposed to happen," I commented. Revan shot me a funny look before giving one of the broken down droids a kick.

"How did they find us?" Revan muttered to himself, his eyes growing very sad as the wind kicked up around us, unsettling the ash and smoke in the air and whipping it up, "I shouldn't have left them…"

"If you hadn't you'd be dead now too," Ryuu said, putting a hand on Revan's shoulder, "we should probably keep moving. If the hunters can sense electrical disturbances you can damn well bet they'll be heading this way soon."

Revan nodded silently, wincing as he repositioned his arm in its sling before leading us away, "You're right…" he said, glancing down at his wrist, his communicator was sparking a bit, "That ion blast must've shorted my comm device as well. Looks like we'll have to find some cover before it gets dark. The worst stuff mostly comes out at night… mostly."

* * *

Back on the jungle planet, shrouded in darkness deep inside the stone temple Jack sat in silent meditation. The space over the planet was littered with the debris of destroyed Republic fighters as the Empire's massive fleet floated in formation. On the bridge of one of the Interdictor class cruisers, several slaves were used to work the controls. A Rakatan officer stood quietly with his arms behind his back, scanning over the carnage as the bridge doors slid open. Alex stepped through, slipping his arms back into the sleeves of his black robes before pulling them over his shoulders.

"Admiral Sourne, what is the damage report?" Alex asked, stepping up next to the Rakatan. Alex's voice had an increasingly raspy quality to it. On top of that he was just a frightening sight, tall and muscular, his flesh cracked and scared and his merciless eyes a sickly yellow color.

"Our fleet has suffered minimal losses," Sourne answered in basic, an unusual language for a Rakatan to speak, "Our capital ships were not even needed. The Resistance's fleet was completely decimated by our fighters alone."

"Very good Admiral," Alex rasped back, "And what of the Jedi?"

"Ah yes, their cruiser was able to escape the fight into hyperspace," Sourne responded. Alex scowled slightly, but Sourne just smirked back at him, "Don't worry my lord. Before they could escape I was able to track their last known trajectory. According to my calculations their most probable destination would have been Coruscant."

"Good. Send one of the fleets to set up a blockade over the planet," Alex ordered, "My master has instructed that we need only to prevent them from interfering any further."

"Well I would hate to disappoint the Overseer," Sourne responded with a slight bow, "It will be done my lord. I've already taken the liberty of hiring some extra hands to find our Jedi friends…"

* * *

As night began to fall over Coruscant the winds picked up more. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky and a steady rain began to fall. Revan, Ryuu and I hurried into an abandoned factory. Revan had gathered some loose material together and got a fire going on the factory floor.

"Won't this fire draw attention to us?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself as I began to shiver.

"It may, but it's better then freezing to death," Revan answered, "Try and get some sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded, huddling close to the fire. A chill was running through me that I just couldn't seem to shake. Revan was able to fall asleep quickly, but I was left wide awake and shivering near the fire. Ryuu had been very quiet recently. He couldn't seem to sleep either, standing in the factory doorway and watching the rain. As I watched him I found myself thinking over how far we had come in just one day. How he had put his faith in me back at the Jedi Temple when he agreed to make me his Padawan. I slowly stood and stepped up next to him.

"Master? Is something wrong?" I asked, standing beside him and looking up at his face. He had a very serious expression that he attempted to hide when he noticed me next to him.

"I was just thinking about my father," Ryuu answered, keeping his gaze out over the city in front of us, "I'm sure he's still alive, I could feel his presence back on that jungle planet… but still, something was very wrong."

I continued to stare up at him as he spoke, finding myself shivering hard I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you cold?" he asked, finally looking down at me. I nodded softly and he put his arm around me. Instantly I eased in against his body, wrapping my arms around him and pressing in close.

"Ryuu…" I whispered to him as I rested my head on his chest, "what made you decide to take me as your Padawan?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Just a feeling I guess. I've always been such a subdued, 'by the book' Jedi… when I saw all the energy you had and the guts you showed when you spoke up in the Jedi Council… you reminded me of the kind of Jedi I wanted to be when I first started out."

I couldn't help but grin when I heard his explanation. I never thought that there was anything overly extraordinary about me. I was just an over emotional clumsy Jedi who by all rights should have been kicked out of the temple years ago. He was the first person to ever be able to see those sorts of things in me. I wanted to tell him how much I admired him as well, how I felt the same when I first saw him, but I could only muster two words.

"Thank you…" I said softly. Suddenly I found myself very warm and relaxed and quickly slipped off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke lying next to the fire which had been extinguished and was little more now then a curl of smoke. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I noticed Revan and Ryuu talking to one another just outside of the factory. My hair was an absolute mess, but I did my best to straighten it all out before heading outside to join the others.

"Well boys, where to next?" I asked as I came up besides them.

"A few miles from here is Voga's cantina," Revan answered, "the place is full of smugglers, gamblers, mercenaries and gangsters. It's not the safest place, but it may be our best bet if we want to find a ride off this rock anytime soon."

I nodded and we followed behind Revan once again. He led us through a labyrinth of streets and toppled buildings. Making our way around Coruscant at street level was no easy task with all the debris and wild fires. What's more, Revan insisted that we not travel along any of the main roads as the builder's droids often patrolled up and down them. It was several hours before we were able to make our way to the arena that was Voga's cantina. I instantly recognized the structure when it came into view.

"Hey, that's the senate building," I said, pointing to the dome at the end of the road.

"It was the senate building," Revan responded, glancing over his shoulder at me, "it's been a long time since there's been any senator in there. Today it's nothing more then a wretched hive of scum and villainy."

As we got close I noticed ships and speeder bikes were parked all over what used to be the senate's public concourse. Aliens and dregs of all shapes and sizes populated the outside, drinking and carrying on. There were also several droids standing guard all around the building. They looked like HK-47 but were black instead of red and had icy blue glowing eyes.

"Damn, Hunter-Killers," Revan said, stroking his chin, "This won't be easy. The spider droids are just drones, but the builders have a direct line to these using the force."

"It probably wouldn't be wise to just charge in and attack then," I added, "The builders will be able to identify us."

Ryuu was quiet, an inquisitive look on his face, "I wonder…" he said softly, "Revan, you said these things were connected to the builders using the force, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Revan answered.

"I think I've got an idea…"

_Next time Chapter Five: The Cantina_


	5. The Cantina

**Chapter Five: The Cantina**

We approached Voga's Cantina cautiously, lying low behind overturned speeders and other charred debris. Ryuu led the way and Revan and I followed in step. The noise around the old senate building was deafening with tailgaters carrying on, fights randomly breaking out among them. Complete and utter lawlessness.

"Looks like we showed up just in time for the party," I commented, ducking down behind Revan and Ryuu, we all tried to stay low. Just then a pair of Hunter Killer droids on patrol wandered in front of us. We all suddenly froze, hoping not to be detected.

"Statement: We have received intelligence from the Admiral that more fugitives should have arrived on the planet," one of the HK droids said, "Query: Were there any more on board the ship?"

"Answer: Negative. A full scan has produced no further life forms," the other responded, "only the pilot and the obsolete HK unit. Query: What of the Jedi?"

"Report: The Spider Droids were able to ambush the Jedi's stronghold. None were left alive. A reconnaissance team was sent out, but arrived only to find the Spider Droids had been short-circuited. Extrapolation: It would seem that fugitives the Admiral was looking for are responsible."

"Warning: Keep your guard up then. The fugitives are likely not far. We will dispose of the meatbag and the obsolete HK unit. They are of no use to the Admiral."

The Hunter droids then went their separate ways, continuing their patrol around the dome. The three of us all exhaled in unison when the droids finally were out of range.

"I thought we were goners," I said with a deep breath of air, "I figured droids that use the force would be able to sense us easy."

"The droids don't use the force. It is the builders who use the force to manipulate the droids," Revan answered, "They're probably not far from here though. We should see if one of these pilots can give us a ride off this planet right now. The less time we waste here the better."

"But what about that 'obsolete HK unit' they mentioned?" I asked, a look of concern on my face, "Do you think they meant HK-47? We can't just leave him here."

"I don't like the idea either, but it's too dangerous for us to just march in there now that we know they're looking for us," Revan answered. Any logic he may have had was of little use on me. My instructors back at the temple always told me that my stubbornness would get me into trouble, but to me there was no choice to be made here.

"Hey! Both of you calm down," Ryuu suddenly interjected as he stood up from his crouched position. The two of us craned our heads up at him, "I said I have a plan, didn't I?"

Revan and I glanced at one another. He gave a small sigh before we both stood up and followed after Ryuu. We weaved our way through the drunken crowd and came to the front doors of Voga's Cantina which was guarded by another pair of Hunter Killers.

"The key is not to attack the droids, but the Rakatans controlling them," Ryuu said over his shoulder, "Trying to affect their minds didn't work… but perhaps a little blunt force will…" Ryuu then closed his eyes and brought his hands together. He could see the force winding around the droids and trailing off into the Cantina towards its source. Ryuu carefully followed the coils of the force, a difficult task with the masses of life forms inside the Cantina. Finally they led to a darkened chamber underneath the old senate where dozens of Rakatans sat in silent meditation.

Identifying the two Rakatans that were controlling the guards, Ryuu proceeded to create two long and extremely thin needles with the force. The telekinetic needles were small enough to be imperceptible by the Rakatans and thin enough that they would not feel them as Ryuu slipped them into the builder's heads. I could see Ryuu's face then suddenly strain. The needles he had slipped into the Rakatans were made to expanded 700 times their original size, causing the Rakatan's heads to abruptly pop. After that Ryuu's eyes slowly opened back up.

"You can take them out now," Ryuu said, a great amount of exhaustion on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hurrying to his side to help stay upright. He leaned slightly on me, shooting me a smile.

"I'll be fine… though it may be a bit before I can pull off something like that again," he said, wrapping his arm around me. I blushed a bit as I looked back up at him, hardly noticing Revan reaching out towards the droids and closing his fist, crushing the two like a pair of tin cans.

"Let's hurry, before more arrive," Revan said.

As we entered the senate building nothing of the all the bars and dives I'd seen on Coruscant back in our dimension could have prepared me for what I saw inside Voga's Cantina. The concourse around the senate floor had been turned into one long bar that encircled the building where aliens of all shapes and sizes congregated. The bartenders quickly mixed up strange cocktails that glowed green and blue, sliding them down the bar to be pounded back by their eager patrons.

A Duros grabbed one of the drinks in front of a Mandalorian in full body armor. Before the Duros could bring the glass to his lips the Mandalorian pulled out a blaster and put a bolt right into the Duros' back. Grabbing the drink from his hand as he slumped over, the Mandalorian lifted his mask to take the shot. The others around the bar didn't even flinch at the incident. I found myself clinging to Ryuu extra hard, jumping every time one of the drunken aliens brushed by me.

"You two go find HK. I'll meet you out front," Revan said, scanning the concourse.

"Where are you going?" Ryuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For a drink," Revan answered simply before turning and heading to the bar. Ryuu then wrapped his arm around me and led me away.

"Come on, we'll let him handle himself," Ryuu said. I pressed close as he took me through the concourse and into one of the tunnels that led out to the senate floor. As we made our way through the tunnel I could hear the throngs chanting all around us and the senate seemed to shake.

"_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ They chanted. Many of the senate pods were missing, but those that remained were filled with belligerent patrons calling for blood. Every spotlight was focused towards the center of the senate floor where a massive cage now stood. Inside was a Wookiee who had fallen on his knees and was clutching his side. I could see a small bit of blood had pooled underneath him. Standing over him was a scaly reptilian Nikto holding a vibroblade. When the Nikto raised the blade over his head the crowd was sent into a frenzy so loud that I couldn't even hear the Wookiee's last scream as the vibroblade was plunged into his back. I hid my face in Ryuu's chest and the crowd went wild.

The pod that we had entered into had a pair of male Twi'leks in it that cackled and wobbled uneasily in their chairs as they took swigs from their respective bottles.

"That Dravu… is amazing!" One of the Twi'leks said, slapping his buddy on the back.

"I… I know. I was like, I was totally just about to say that. But then you said it." The other responded almost falling out of his chair before giggling wildly, "I can't believe he's ssshtill undefeated. I thought that Wookiee would have got him for sure."

"Heh, what was the Wookiee's name again? Frundel?"

"Ahahaha! What a stupid name…" the Twi'lek laughed, lifting his bottle up to take another sip only to drop it off the edge of the pod. They both then looked at each other silent for a moment before bursting out laughing again.

"Looks like we've got a couple of winners here…" Ryuu commented. He was quickly interrupted by the ring announcer shouting into his microphone while a team of Jawas pulled the Wookiee's corpse out of the cage.

"Incredible!" The announcer shouted, "Dravu's record has now reached 35-0. Can he be stopped!? None among the living can stand in the ring with the champ, but that plays right into the next challenger's hands! Ladies, gentlemen and invertebrates, our illustrious host, Voga the Hutt, is pleased to bring you… Hunter Killer model 47!" The crowd then began to boo as HK was shoved into the cage with the Nikto.

"Look! There he is!" I called out. Ryuu was quiet for moment before turning back to me.

"Seems like we're going to have to get where the action is," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bar Revan had found himself the stool that had been vacated by the unfortunate Duros we had encountered earlier. The Mandalorian sat next to him, his helmet on the bar as he took his shots. He had a large scar across his face and short blond hair. He wore a scowl as his default expression, the wrinkles in his cheeks caused by the frown seeming to be permanently etched in.

"And what's your story?" The Mandalorian suddenly asked in a low booming voice. Revan perked up and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, my story?" He answered.

"Yeah, you come in here with a couple of kids and no blasters…"

"And what exactly is the trouble with that?" Revan asked.

"Ha!" The Mandalorian chuckled, "You ain't from around here, are you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"The name's Jarec," The Mandalorian said, "you don't have to be so guarded around me. I've seen your kind before… Jedi."

"Really? You don't seem the type to friendly with Jedi," Revan commented, turning his attention forward again and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, 'friendly' might not be the most accurate way to describe it," Jarec answered with a shrug, "Don't take it too personally though, I was just following orders."

"Do you always do everything you're told?"

"If it pays well enough," Jarec answered, smiling slightly, "Besides, it beats joining them damn slavers, that's for sure. But hey, you've got a lot of guts walking in here, Jedi. There are 50,000 mercenaries from across the galaxy here, all just dying for a chance to throw your head at the builder's feet."

"So what's stopping you?" Revan asked, shooting a quick glance over at Jarec.

"Heh, you got me all wrong," Jarec answered, "I don't work for the builders, I'm a mercenary for hire. My last employer was the Hutts. Besides, we Mandalorians have no love for the Rakatans, I can tell you that."

"Is that so…" Revan asked with a slight grin, "Then perhaps you'd be willing to do us a favor…"

* * *

Back in the arena HK-47 found himself face to face with the Nikto named Dravu. A restraining bolt was fastened to the droid's chest plate and the compartments in his thighs popped open again as HK drew his twin blasters pistols. He lifted them out, spinning them around his metal fingers before grasping the handles and aiming both at Dravu.

"Ready!" HK announced. The crowd began to holler and chant once more and the building started to rumble again. Ryuu and I made our way down to the side of the cage. There already was a thick crowd of blood thirsty patrons packed around the outside. It wasn't hard for the two of us to blend in.

"Mooney, give me your lightsaber," Ryuu said, extending his hand towards me. With a quick nod I unclipped the saber from my belt and handed it over to him. He ignited the purple blade but it was hardly noticed by any of the others as their attention was glued on the match in the cage.

Dravu activated an energy shield on his wrist and HK began firing off shots. The blaster bolts hit the Nikto's shield and bounced away in all different directions, most of which sailed off into the crowd striking random spectators. Dravu charged in, unfazed by HK's blasts and swung his vibroblade up and across HK's chest. The blade made a horrible screech that could be heard even over the screams of the onlookers as it dragged across HK's metal chest and spewed sparks. A huge gash now down his chest, the droid quickly backpedaled.

At that point Ryuu had finally cut a hole in the bars of the cage with my lightsaber and kicked them in. Dravu began to showboat for the crowd who were calling for HK's head. Just as he did with the Wookiee before, Dravu raised his blade up over HK. As he swung it down his sword was suddenly interrupted by a glowing purple lightsaber blade. Dravu glanced quickly to his side seeing Ryuu with his arm extended in defense of HK, his long reddish hair hanging down and concealing his face until he raised his head and flicked his bangs from his eyes.

"I believe this belongs to me," Ryuu said calmly as Dravu's face twisted with anger. Seeing him interrupt the match made the entire crowd suddenly turn hostile. Bottles, trash and all manner of debris began to rain down on the cage from all sides. Rapidly I began to feel the same oppressive, stifling feeling I had back when we were fighting Jack. All the rage and anger that was filling the arena, it was smothering and at the same time intoxicating. I soon became aware that my hands were shaking and that I was breathing heavily again. I could sense their killer intent and all I could think of was turning it back on them. I wanted to unload this feeling on something… anything.

"Moonfire!" I heard Ryuu call back to me as he shoved Dravu away. I perked up and turned my attention towards him, his soft blue eyes stared back at me, a gentle smile on his face, "don't worry," he said, "I'm not about to let anyone important to me die in a place like this."

As he spoke it seemed like all the noise in the arena had dropped away and for a fleeting moment it was just me and him. I gave him nod as he turned and parried another attack by Dravu who charged in again swinging his vibroblade. I knew Ryuu must have been tired from the energy he exerted taking out the guards in front of the Cantina, so I would have to keep it together if I was going to help him. A few angry spectators began to pour into the cage through the same hole Ryuu and I had entered. I turned towards them and extended both of my arms, using the force to quickly shove them back the way they came.

Meanwhile Ryuu continued his duel with Dravu. During their fight blaster bolts had started to rain down with the debris from the crowd in towards the cage. Ryuu took a Soresu stance, a form of lightsaber combat that was highly defensive. Ryuu kept the lightsaber close to his body as he spun it in all directions with short, quick sweeps, knocking aside every blaster bolt that was directed towards him as well as Dravu's vibroblade strikes.

I then hurried over to HK's side, "Are you alright, HK?"

"Diagnostic: All of my systems are still in working order and fully operational. The damage seems to have been limited only to the chest plate," HK answered, then noticing that Dravu's energy shield had at last ran out of power and faded away, "Vindication: If you'll excuse me, I have a meatbag to show some overdue appreciation towards."

Ryuu's eyes were closes as he rapidly deflected away the blaster bolts, only opening again as Dravu came in and slammed his vibroblade into Ryuu's lightsaber. The two blade's locked and pushed against one another until a well aimed blaster bolt flew over Ryuu's shoulder and caught Dravu right in the face, knocking him to the ground. As Ryuu turned around HK gave his blasters another spin.

"Apology: Sorry for depriving you of the pleasure of dropping that meatbag yourself, master," HK said, "If you would still wish to carve him up into small bits I would be more then willing to sit back and watch."

"That's ok," Ryuu answered, running his hand through his hair, "Thanks for the help, HK. Though I think we're going to need to lay quite a few more next to this one if we're going to get out of here. Get ready to clear a path."

"Exuberant Response: Oh, master, it just makes my gears quiver when you talk like that. One path mowed through meat coming right up!"

I giggled slightly at HK's response but quickly turned serious again as the angry mercs began to flood into the cage. HK let out a flurry of blaster fire that downed several of them. I hurried forward and used the force to clear away those crowding around our exit. Ryuu followed behind us, still using his lightsaber to deflect away stray blaster bolts. Back on the senate floor we were mobbed by hostiles. HK was more then happy to continue pouring blaster fire into the crowds as we steadily pushed our way to the concourse. Finally reemerging at the bar, our situation seemed to only get worse. Two of the black Hunter Killer droids stood in our path.

"Directive: It's the fugitives. Get them!"

Suddenly one of the two was hit by a blaster in the back of the head causing it to fly off. The other was then crushed into hundreds of pieces from above when Revan leaped up and delivered a force aided punch downward in flash of his black robes leaving a crater in the floor under them. The Mandalorian we had seen earlier had taken out the first droid and was holding a blaster rifle at his side.

"I think you two have worn out your welcome," Revan said plainly, motioning towards the Mandalorian, "Jarec here has offered to give us a ride. Quickly now."

I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of taking a ride with that crazy Mandalorian, but anything was better then sticking around here. We hurried out of the Cantina to where Jarec's ship was parked, a 'run of the mill' smuggler's freighter. With HK still blasting and Ryuu still defending, we climbed the ramp and got ourselves ready for take off.

"Get us out of here Jarec!" Revan said, taking a seat in the copilot's chair next to the Mandalorian.

"With pleasure…" He answered. The engines fired up and the ship lifted off the surface. HK fired off one last shot before the ramp closed and the ship took off into space. Letting out a heavy sigh I slumped onto the ground. Ryuu turned off my lightsaber and knelt down besides me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, handing me my lightsaber back. I blushed slightly and put the weapon on my belt.

"I'll be ok," I answered, shyly looking up at him, "Thank you… for snapping me out of it back there."

"You would have done the same for me," he smiled, chuckling softly, "I told you, I'm not about to lose anyone important to me. Not again."

Staring up at him and listening to his words something seemed to come over me. I almost unconsciously leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I pulled away there was silence while our eyes came together. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest as he began to lean in towards me. Suddenly the entire ship heaved and we were both tossed back. Ryuu jumped to his feet and hurried to the cockpit.

"What's happening?" Ryuu asked, entering behind Revan and Jarec.

"It's the Empire," Jarec answered, "The whole damn first fleet is here. They have us caught in a tractor beam, there's nothing I can do."

"Alex…" Revan said quietly as I entered behind Ryuu. The mention of his father's name immediately caught Ryuu's attention. I noticed outside of our window was a familiar Interdictor class cruiser that we were slowly gravitating towards, "Alex has followed us here," Revan said to himself, "We should not have delayed."

"Alex followed us here?" Ryuu repeated with a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean? Are you saying my father is still alive?"

Revan let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he answered, "Yes… but the good news ends there. I ran into Alex back on Tishi. It would seem he has joined with Jack."

"No, that can't be. You must have been mistaken. Why would he…"

"The dark side of the force surrounds your father," Revan interrupted, "When I fought with him he used powers I had never seen before. There is no mistaking it. He is on that ship right now and he has come for us."

_Next time Chapter Six: The Dark Lord_


	6. The Dark Lord

**Chapter Six: The Dark Lord**

"The dark side twists you. What once was noble, what you had believed in the depths of your heart was just becomes lost in the darkness. Hatred, anger, greed… rationalization of these emotions consume whatever it was you had hoped to become, they consume you until you can no longer recognize yourself."

The room was silent as Revan explained the dark side to us. Revan had a great deal of knowledge about the dark side being a former Dark Lord of the Sith. I used to think such cryptic language was just meant to scare us. My teachers had always warned against the dangers of the dark side, but I never quite understood what it was exactly. Was it just a feeling in your heart or was it the boogeyman come to get you? The way the Jedi went on and on you would assume the latter.

Our ship was dragged into the Interdictor cruiser and we were taken to the detention level. Our weapons had been taken away and each of us was held in a separate force cage, a shield of energy connecting the top and bottoms of the cages formed a cylinder around us.

"I just can't believe that my father would ally himself with Jack," Ryuu responded, "The very mention of that man's name was a taboo when I was growing up due to my father's great distain towards him. It just doesn't add up."

"I do not pretend to understand Alex's motives," Revan answered, "I can only speculate his actions are due to the dark side's influence," He was seated in his cage trying as best he could to stretch his arm out in the cramped cage, discarding his sling. Ryuu and I had been standing and Jarec was separated from us when we were taken off our ship.

"What are they going to do with us?" I asked. My hands were shaking again but I quickly tucked them away under my arms to hide it from the others. The oppressive feeling that had been following me since we had first entered this mirror universe was growing larger once more.

"They'll probably torture us first," Revan said, "then after they feel they've gotten what they need they'll kill us," I swallowed hard hearing Revan's words but he quickly chuckled, "Don't worry though, this isn't the first time I've been in a jam like this."

Just then the doors to our cell slid open and Jarec stepped in with a Rakatan wearing an officer's uniform. A confused look spread over my face that turned sharply into anger.

"You! You sold us out!" I shouted at Jarec.

"Oh, don't be too angry at my Mandalorian friend here, to him it was just a job. Nothing personal," the Rakatan replied to me. I was surprised a bit when he started to speak, I had not heard one of the Rakatans talk in Basic before much less in such a proper accent.

"I thought you said you Mandalorians were no friends to the Rakatans…" Revan said calmly, still seated in his cage.

"Well… if it pays well enough…" Jarec responded with a despicable smirk. The look on his face made me just want to punch him right between his eyes.

"You've done well, Jarec. Once you receive your pay, you're free to go," The Rakatan officer said. Jarec gave a nod and turned to leave, the doors snapped shut behind him leaving just the Rakatan with us.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked him as he paced back and forth, sizing each of us up.

"My name is Sourne, I am admiral of the first fleet of the Imperial navy, and this is my ship, the Thanatos." He answered, pausing in front of Revan's cage to take an extra long look, "Ah, at last we have the mighty Revan. You Jedi have been a thorn in the Overseer's side for far too long," Sourne said.

Revan finally stood up, brushing his long brown hair back with his hand as he spoke, "What exactly does your 'Overseer' expect of us?"

Sourne chuckled to himself as the doors slid open again. A large muscular man stood in the doorway. He had long jet black hair that reached all the way to the small of his back. He wore loosely fitting black robes that were left open showing his horribly scarred chest. His flesh seemed pale and parched, long cracks running all over it. He didn't seem too healthy at all, wheezing a bit before he spoke.

"He expects you to die," the man said simply in a low voice. His cold eyes immediately moved to me as if he could sense my fear. Sourne gave him a bow and stepped back as the man entered.

"Alex…" Revan snarled at him, "You certainly have fallen far…"

"You're one to talk, my old apprentice," Alex responded. A mechanical buzzing sound accompanying his arms as he moved them behind his back, "Why you insist on parading yourself around like a Jedi I'll never know."

"Father…" Ryuu finally was able to utter, "Is that really you? How did this happen? How could you let yourself become… this!?"

Alex closed his eyes softly upon hearing his son's voice. He waited a moment before giving his answer, "It was necessary, Ryuu. It was the only way."

"Only way?" Ryuu responded with a puzzled look, "Only way to do what?"

"You don't need know," Alex quickly shot back with a look of anger on his face. The rapidity in which he gave his response caused him to quickly suck in air followed by a violent cough into his hand. Recomposing himself Alex stood up straight again and turned his attention back to Revan.

"You're not looking too good, old friend," Revan commented, "I may not be suited to be a Jedi, but you certainly are no Sith. Once a Kumori… always a Kumori. Neither of us can escape it."

"Oh, if only you knew…" Alex answered closing his eyes softly, "The Kumori are just a group of used up Sith Lords too petrified by the idea of their own power to use it… even when death stares them in the face. They could save no one, not even themselves."

Revan raised an eyebrow at Alex's comment, "I see… so this was about Sarah. In the end not even the Kumori could prevent the inevitable," Revan's words seemed to spark a fire in Alex, his face twisted with rage and suddenly his arm shot forward, breaking through the force cage's barrier and grabbing Revan by the neck. The broken barrier made a horrible hissing sound as Alex's arm came alive with electricity that pulsed through Revan as well.

"Don't you ever speak that name to me!" Alex snapped, tightening his grip on Revan's neck as he winced and struggled against the Sith, trying to wiggle free. At that moment deep down in the darkest depths of my soul a part of me wanted to see Alex crush the life out of Revan, but I quickly cast those feelings aside and out of mind. I had no malice towards Revan, he was my friend. A wave of guilt washed over me for even entertaining such a horrible thought and suddenly I cried out, "Stop this!"

Alex seemed to calm slightly upon hearing me, finally releasing Revan and pulling his arm away from the cage. The long black leather glove that he wore over both of his arms still was smoking slightly from the burns, but it did not seem to faze Alex at all. He glanced at me, then over at Ryuu before turning back to Sourne.

"That one," he said motioning towards Ryuu's cage.

"As you wish my lord," Sourne responded with a bow, moving to the wall and throwing a switch that caused the torture field in Ryuu's cage to flash on. Electricity suddenly surged through Ryuu now causing him to cringe with pain before finally passing out. Sourne then turned off his cage and Alex stepped forward, lifting Ryuu's limp frame and throwing it over his shoulder.

"No! Where are you taking Ryuu!?" I shouted.

"I have special plans for him," Alex answered, "Admiral, dispose of these other two," he said to Sourne casually before carrying Ryuu out of the room. My heart started to thump in my chest and my mind began to race as I watched the sliding doors slam shut and Ryuu disappear from view. Ryuu… he was the only one who believed in me back in the Jedi Temple. He had put his faith in me and what did he have now to show for it? This god awful mess… Revan was still down and gasping for breath. If anyone was going to make this right it would have to be me. I would have to do something, anything… but what?

"So sorry my dear," Sourne said with a grin, turning back to the wall that was covered with the torture controls.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked in a very serious tone, my eyes narrowing on the Rakatan and his smug smirk.

"Ha… you should consider yourself fortunate," Sourne responded, "compared to what is in store for him your fate could almost be considered merciful."

Sourne began to giggle to himself and slowly I began to feel myself come unraveled. All the things that Ryuu had done for me up to this point, the feelings for him I had kept hidden deep down that had just begun to surface. The thought of all that being shattered as this… thing laughed to itself… Rapidly my emotions grew beyond my control. The same desire for blood I had experienced earlier with Revan returned and I found myself envisioning my hands out of body, reaching out and wrapping around the Rakatans throat and throttling him with the full force of my anger. He only laughed louder as he reached for the switch on the wall and soon my whole body had started to shake.

I could see clearer and clearer my hands closing around Sourne's throat until suddenly he actually began to gasp and choke. As he stumbled back all I could think was to inflict more… more pain. Soon Sourne's entire body was being squeezed until a loud snap reverberated through the room as his bones began to break. The terrible sound caused me to hesitate and all at once Sourne's crushed body collapsed to the ground. Did I just do that?

Revan was still groggy, just then picking himself back up onto one knee and noticing the dead Rakatan officer in front of us, "Ugh… what happened here?"

I didn't know how to answer. I stuttered a bit before finally spitting out coherent words, "I-I'm not sure… They took Ryuu."

Still rubbing his neck Revan stood up and took another look around, "Took Ryuu? What would Alex want with him now?... Well in any case we'd better figure a way out of here fast," he said. Shortly thereafter the ship suddenly heaved and I was thrown against the side of the cage, letting out a yelp as the energy field burned my arm. The lights flickered off and on and some sort of alarm began buzzing over and over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Something hit us," Revan answered, "Someone is attacking the ship."

"Who!?"

"Beats me," Revan said, lifting his hand and closing his eyes. Using the force he slowly pulled a card key from Sourne's front pocket and guided it up to the control panel on the opposite wall. A green light flashed on and the cages suddenly deactivated.

"Let's move. We don't want to be on this ship when whatever's attacking it takes it down," Revan said, moving to the locker in the corner and pulling his weapons out, assembling them back onto his belt. He turned to me and tossed me my lightsaber as well.

"But what about Ryuu?" I asked, catching the lightsaber, "We can't go on without him. We have to find him!"

"There's nothing we can do for him now," Revan shot back, "If we try and confront the Dark Lord now we'll all be killed. The best course of action is to fall back and formulate a plan."

"But Ryuu might die if we wait too long!" I shouted, "I won't leave him, I can't!"

"You have to!" Revan snapped, taking a deep breath before turning to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Moonfire, I understand how you feel but we must be rational about this. Do not allow your emotions to blind you. There is nothing you can do for Ryuu right now. If our places were switched I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing."

As my eyes began to water I shut them tightly and turned away from Revan. I knew what he said was the truth… but it was just too much to accept. Slowly I nodded as the lights flickered off and on again.

"Come on," Revan said. Reluctantly I followed after him. The corridors of the ship were alive with Rakatan and human troops rushing back in forth. So much so that the two of us were hardly noticed as we packed into the back of the lift to the hanger level. During the whole ride down all I could think about was what Sourne had said to me in that cell, "_compared to what is in store for him your fate could almost be considered merciful_," What did that mean? What were they going to be doing with Ryuu? I couldn't get the thought out of my mind even as we raced across the hanger floor. Revan was searching frantically for a ship we could 'borrow' in order to make our getaway when a Republic ship from the outside suddenly swooped into the hanger and made a landing among the scurrying Imperials. The Imperial troops all drew their blasters as the ramp came down and opened fire at the Republic soldiers that came pouring down into the hanger.

"Republic soldiers? Here?" Revan said as we crouched down behind a stack of crates to watch the action, "Impossible, the Republic army was crushed in this dimension almost a century ago."

While the two sides were exchanging blaster fire a group of Rakatans had snuck around the back of the Republic ship and then charged up the loading ramp. Just as they had got inside they were abruptly blasted back across the hanger. Emerging from the ship then was a man in tattered gray robes with long black hair that was tied off into a pony tail behind him. In his hand was a simply massive sword that he needed to rest over his shoulders as he carried it.

Another Imperial fired at him and he swept his giant blade in front of himself to block the shot before spinning it around and cleaving the Rakatan soldier in two. Then with one more twist of his wrist he lifted the blade back up and rested it on his shoulders. Such a heavy thing to wield so effortlessly… he had to be using the force.

"Luster?" Revan said, recognizing the man. It was at the mention of his name that I realized I recognized him as well. He was in the Jedi Council chambers with Master Blaze and Ryuu the day we left the Temple. As the Imperial troops were pushed back Revan and I stepped out from behind the crates and into Luster's view. Revan's arm still hung limply at his side and his neck now had burn marks across it. Both of us looked as if we'd just been dug up out of a sewer.

"Luster… what are you doing here?" Revan asked. Luster turned his head slightly to us and looked us both over before responding.

"I had a feeling you guys were going to need some help," he said, "and from the looks of you two I'd say I was right… hey, where's Ryuu?" Luster asked glancing around.

"Alex took him," I answered.

"I see…" Luster responded with a concerned look on his face, "This could be worse then I had originally feared. What exactly went on here?"

"I'll explain everything once we get someplace safer," Revan said, starting up the ramp of the Republic ship with Luster. I tried to do the same but I was still hesitant.

"Wait!" I called after them. The two of them stopped and turned back to me, "I can't… I just… I can't!" Immediately I turned around and ran back the way I came, back towards the lift. I just couldn't bring myself to leave without him.

"Where does she think she's going?" Luster asked softly, watching from the ramp.

"After Ryuu…" Revan sighed, reluctantly following behind me, "We better go after her… I swear some day that girl is going to get us all killed."

Going back up to the detention level the corridors were now strangely empty. The sound of the alarm blaring had faded into the background, much more prevalent to me now were the long loud groans of bending durasteel that the ship let out. The lights grew dimmer and the dark hallway seemed to go on forever. At that moment it dawned on me how very alone I really was and that going off on my own might have not have been the brightest idea… but I couldn't lose my nerve now.

Finally reaching the room at the end of the corridor I slowly poked my head inside. The emergency lighting did little to illuminate much of what was there, but what I could see was a laboratory of some sort containing all kinds of strange and alien instruments. Beakers and test tubes of all shapes and sizes were arranged around an operating table with arm and leg restraints. Drops of blood were spattered all over the floor but I had little time to dwell much on that. At the far end of the room were a series of tubes containing kolto and in one of these tubes Ryuu was floating unconscious. As soon as I saw him I dashed across the room without thinking. Placing both of my hands on the kolto tube I searched it for some way to release Ryuu when suddenly I felt a shiver run up my spine. As I spun around a pair of faintly glowing yellow eyes were watching me from the darkness behind the operating table.

"Lost, my young Jedi friend?" his voice rasped as Alex stepped forward. Coming into the light I could see that the scars on Alex's chest and all over his body had been reopened and were slowly oozing blood over every inch of him. The flesh on almost half his face was completely pealed away. The grotesque sight of him caused me to recoil in fear only to have the kolto tanks behind me impede my escape. I was trapped and all I could do now was freeze.

"What's the matter?" He asked, still gradually stepping forward, "Do I frighten you? Please, you mustn't be afraid," Alex said positioning himself right in front of me. From the darkness his ungloved hand reached out for my face, cold steel stained with blood. As he ran his finger lightly over my face he left a streak of red across my cheek, "You remind me of someone…" he continued, "she was afraid too. What is it you're all so scared of? Is it death? Never fear my love… death is such a small impediment…"

I was hardly able to pay any attention to his words, all I could think to do was run. Gathering up all the courage I could I delivered the best force push I had right into Alex's chest. The force of it knocked all the beakers and test tubes over causing them to smash onto the floor, but it only backed Alex up a few steps. Still it was enough for me to make a dash for the door. As I ran back down the dark corridor I could hear a blood curdling scream emanating from the lab I had just left. I didn't want to turn back but I couldn't help myself. Just as I looked behind me the door to the lab blasted apart and Alex emerged. In my haste to get moving again I stumbled back and fell. Alex came tearing down the hall at me and all I could do then was bury my head in my arms.

I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the worst. To my surprise what hit me was not a fist but a warm splatter of blood. Opening my eyes and lifting my head I saw Alex suspended above me, impaled on Luster's giant blade. Luster and Revan were standing behind me and I quickly scurried back to them.

"Alex…" Luster said, holding the Dark Lord and his sword in the air all with one arm, "Pitiful man…"

Alex snarled at Luster, a low raspy chuckle coming from him that brought a puzzled look to Luster's face. Alex's arms then suddenly snapped forward, grabbing Luster's blade with both hands before pushing himself off of it. Luster stumbled back a bit as Alex hit the ground, his laughter becoming louder.

"Ah, I may have forgotten to mention," Revan started, "In our last confrontation I noticed that injuries only seemed to feed his power."

"Lovely…" Luster muttered under his breath, "Revan, take Moonfire back to my ship. I'll meet you both at the rendezvous point."

"But Luster, are you sure you can take him alone?" I asked but was interrupted by Revan tugging on my arm.

"Don't worry about him, he can handle himself," Revan said, leading me back towards the lift.

In the middle of the tight, poorly lit corridor, Luster kept his blade held out in front of him. Pulses of telekinetic force energy flooded from Alex's body just as it had when he met with Revan before, each blast causing Luster to wince as he fought against it.

"Hmph! If it isn't the great Luster Makura," Alex giggled, the tooth filled grin on his face expanded from ear to ear, "All the pieces are returning now… you were a fool to come back!"

Luster's expression remained very serious, not answering Alex but instead taking his hands off of his sword, allowing it to float in the air with the force. The blade then shot forward at Alex who reacted immediately, his metal arms once more snapping forward and catching the blade before it could run him through. Just as Alex caught the sword a cold hand landed on Luster's shoulder. He turned his head quickly and his eyes widened upon seeing a second Alex standing right behind him.

"Your powers have grown weak, old man… now let's find out how much an immortal can bleed…"

"OOOWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

The scream could be heard echoing throughout the entire ship, even in the hanger. I stopped upon hearing it but Revan kept pulling me after him all the way up the ramp and into the Republic ship. First Ryuu, now Luster. It was all becoming just too much. Once we were safely on board the ship began to take off immediately.

"We're leaving already?" Revan said, jumping to his feet, "We're not even going to wait for Luster?" Revan then charged into the cockpit, "Who's in charge here?"

"That'd be me," A familiar voice piped in from the pilot's seat, "Carth Onasi at your service… It's been a long time, Revan."

Revan was speechless seeing his old friend again, he could only smile before moving in to give Carth a hug.

"Hey, easy on the mushy stuff, we all missed you too," Carth laughed, still trying to pilot the ship away from the Thanatos.

"Yeah… sorry about just up and leaving like that," Revan said, reaching for the back of his head, "I bet you all were pretty worried… especially…"

"Bastila?" Carth said, finishing Revan's sentence. Revan nodded slowly.

I remained in my place, my mind still analyzing everything that had just occurred. Luster… Ryuu… I hope they're safe…

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Tishi deep inside the Rakatan temple Jack sat alone, his face being illuminated only by each drag he took off his cigarette. In front of him a holoprojector began to flash on, a half size Alex appearing in front of Jack on one knee.

"What is it, Lord Drake?" Jack asked, exhaling smoke.

"It is the Republic, my master," Alex responded, "They've come from the other side. Their ships must also have an immunity to the disruptor field as their entire fleet seems to have made it over without incident."

"Hmph… it cannot be helped," Jack said casually, snuffing out his cigarette butt into his palm only to have the wound close up shortly thereafter, "This confrontation was inevitable. It actually is to our advantage having the enemy send his pawns forward first… and leave his more important pieces unprotected. The new Star Forge has been completed, everything is just about ready."

"Speaking of important pieces…" Alex started, "I think you will be quite pleased with the one I've recently stumbled across…"

_Next time Chapter Seven: The Alliance of Shadows_


	7. The Alliance of Shadows

**Chapter Seven: The Alliance of Shadows**

Things were strangely quiet during the entire ride back to the Republic's temporary base. Revan had moved up into the cockpit to catch up with Carth and most of the ship's crew just let me be. It gave me a good deal of time to think. The more I remembered of Ryuu and thought about Alex the more I found my feelings of sadness replaced by anger. I would save Ryuu, and if Alex were to lay one finger on him I would make certain he suffered for it.

We arrived at a makeshift military base constructed on an asteroid. There were many Republic ships floating around outside but no where near as many as the Empire had. After our ship's engines finally cut out Revan emerged from the cockpit with Carth following close behind.

"Come on, kid, let's get off this bucket of bolts and find some food," Revan said to me, helping me up from my seat. As we exited the ship into the hanger there was a woman in brown Jedi robes waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp. She had brown hair that was combed back into a bun on the back of her head and a pair of blue eyes that narrowed at the sight of Revan.

"Revan… so good of you to decide to join us…" she said with an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Bastila…" Revan said, stepping towards her with open arms. As he went in for a hug Bastila quickly caught him off guard, swiping her hand across his face and connecting with a loud smack.

"If you think after eight years you can just walk back in here and have everything the way you did before, you've got another thing coming," Bastila snapped at him, planting her hands on her hips while Revan slowly rubbed his cheek, "You left us without so much as a goodbye or even a postcard! For all I knew you were dead and rotting in a ditch somewhere, this is not the behavior of a Jedi… Well!?" Bastila shouted as Revan remained silent, a sort of dreamy look on his face, "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Heh… you're still cute when you're angry," Revan said with a big grin. I chuckled slightly, covering my mouth quickly to keep from laughing out loud. Bastila could only huff and puff a bit, at a loss for words.

"Well…" She finally retorted, "You are still the most impossible man I have ever met."

"You know you love it," Revan shot back without missing a beat. Bastila just shook her head and moved in to embrace him.

"I suppose some sick twisted part of me missed it… only a little," She said as she pressed her face against his chest. A solemn expression came over me as I watched the two of them come together, though my daze was broken by Carth stepping forward from behind me.

"Well I really do hate to have to interrupt this reunion, but we do need to get down to business," Carth said, "Scouts coming from the Tishi system have confirmed that the new Star Forge has been completed and has already begun churning out new fleets which means we need to come up with a plan as soon as possible. It's a miracle we were able rescue the two of you with the resources we had. If it weren't for Bastila's Battle Meditation we may have never come close."

"How much of the Republic fleet were you able to bring over to this side?" Revan asked in a more serious tone.

"Only about 50% of it," Carth answered, "Jedi Master Blaze lobbied as best he could, but the senate simply wouldn't budge any farther then that. Damn fools are still afraid of a Sith attack on the core worlds. Well if that spatial anomaly gets much bigger they'll have a lot more to worry about then just Sith."

"Well we're definitely going to need more… a lot more," Revan said, rubbing his chin with one arm still around Bastila, "Bastila's Battle Meditation won't help us in the fight to come. The enemy's leader can use Battle Meditation as well… and dare I say with more efficiency then even Bastila."

"That's impossible now…" Carth answered shaking his head, "Even if the senate could be convinced to send more, with the Star Forge completed now there'd be no way we could get anything else through that Tishian system, in or out. This is why I say if we're going to do something it has to be done now. This system, M234-P is uncharted and mainly filled with asteroids. It should give us some cover… but not for too long."

Revan just shook his head in response to what Carth had said, "We can't…" he said with a sigh, "We can't beat the Infinite Empire without Luster Makura."

* * *

Meanwhile, atop the Rakatan temple on Tishi slowly Luster's eyes peeled back as he finally regained consciousness. Ships whizzed over head through the twilight air and slaves mulled about in the valley below, being marched into caves at the whips of their Rakatan masters.

As Luster tried to move he found that he was restrained, strapped upright against a stone slab. While struggling to try and free himself a voice called out to him from across the temple roof. Luster recognized it instantly as belonging to his younger brother Jack.

"Don't fight… you'll just tire yourself out," Jack said, his cigarette butt stuck into the corner of his mouth and clinging to his lower lip even as he spoke. Luster calmed down upon hearing him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking up at Jack.

"Still smoking?" Luster asked, "You know Father wouldn't approve…"

"You're right," Jack answered, pulling the cigarette butt off his lips with his two index fingers as he stepped towards Luster, "it is a disgusting habit. I really should quit… these things could kill me," Jack took one last drag off the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his boot.

"Hmph…" Luster snickered, "Come on, Jack… what are you trying to achieve here with these psychopathic Rakatans? Galactic domination? I know you, brother, this is not like you."

"Heh, how very astute my dear Luster, what could I possibly be trying to achieve?" Jack answered, stepping up right in front of Luster, "You better then anyone should understand what I am trying to do. After all, you and I share our Father's curse, the curse of that wretched Intangible. And now that your half is mine I can bring about an end to it all."

"It's too powerful as a whole. You know that," Luster warned, "Splitting them up was the only way to keep their power in check. If you bring them back together it will consume you and then the rest of the galaxy. I can't let you do that."

"Still slow on the uptake," Jack said gently shaking his head, "As always you mindlessly regurgitate the obvious."

"That 'curse' you speak of is our Father's legacy," Luster answered sternly, "He died to break that creature… that Intangible in two and he trusted us to guard the pieces. This was the destiny that was chosen for us…"

"And I don't want it anymore!" Jack snapped back, "With my every waking thought I can hear it inside my head. I can feel it in my bones. My pain is sharp and constant and even after a thousand years there is no repose. The gods grant peace to the dead, but for those who cannot die there can be no peace."

"It wouldn't have to be that way…" Luster responded after a long silence, "If you would let me help you…"

"I've already seen enough of the kind of help you and your Kumori give."

"Even if you let it consume you, there's no guarantee that wouldn't just make things worse," Luster shot back, "You'd be willing to risk the lives of everyone… for that?"

"I don't want it anymore, Luster. And if the galaxy has to go down with me… then so be it."

"I see… then my brother is truly gone. You certainly have become weak if this selfishness is what you've been reduced to."

"Hmph!" Jack chuckled, producing another cigarette from his jacket, "That's why I always win in the end, Luster. People keep underestimating me. Immortality was my curse... but my potential has no more anchors. You however... you still seem to be dragging that adorably naive 'hope' along behind you," With that Jack summoned Ryuu's lightsaber out from his jacket with the force. He ignited it to light up his cigarette before turning it off and returning it to his belt. After taking a long drag he blew the smoke into Luster's face, "Cling to hope if you must, brother. It cannot save you anymore than it can save me…"

* * *

After some food and a restless attempt at a nap I reemerged from my quarters on the M234-P space station sporting a fresh set of brown Jedi robes. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to get out of those dirty old rags I'd been wearing for days now. As I wandered out and around the corridors of the station looking for Revan I happened across a Republic solder pushing a kart filled with spare droid parts. Upon closer inspection I could see that one of the busted up droids was none other then HK-47.

"HK!" I called out, quickly dashing over to the kart to stop the soldier so that I could dig out the parts, "Where did you find all this?"

"These parts were onboard the Interdictor ship that we pulled Revan and you off of," The soldier answered, "Don't worry miss, our mechanics will see them put back together and in working order in no time."

Reluctantly I set the pieces back onto the kart and nodded as the soldier pushed it away and out of sight. As I watched HK disappear around the corner I could faintly hear the sound of Revan's voice coming from behind me. I followed it into a meeting room with a large round table. Revan, Carth and Bastila were all seated together, a window spanning the entire wall behind them giving an excellent view of the asteroid field and the Republic fleet outside.

"Ah, Moonfire… awake already?" Revan asked, glancing up from the table as I entered and took a seat.

"I couldn't really sleep," I answered, "Too much on my mind I suppose."

"I know the feeling," Revan said with a slight smile.

"Well Revan, if you don't mind my asking…" Carth interjected, "You never really did tell us what happened to you. I mean you've been gone for almost ten years, have you been stuck here the whole time?"

"Not exactly…" Revan began, "I suppose I do owe the two of you an explanation. Though it's kind of a long story…"

_Eight years earlier…_

It wasn't long after we had defeated Malak that word had spread from the unknown regions of a possible new threat. 'True Sith' was what they were being called. The Jedi Council had spoken to me about it in secret…

"Revan, I'm glad you decided to come," Master Blaze said, standing from his seat as I entered along with Master Vrook and Master Vandar.

"Of course," I said tucking my arms into the sleeves of my robes, "I was told it was urgent."

"It very well may be… My name is Jedi Master Blaze. Masters Vrook and Vandar have told me a great deal about you. They tell me that there is no more powerful Jedi in the order today."

"Well Master, I wouldn't know anything about that," I responded without hesitation, "I do not rank myself above or below the order, I am merely one of many knights assigned to serve it."

"Your modesty is admirable," Blaze said, sitting himself back down along with the other two masters, "but the fact remains, it was you who destroyed the Sith and it is that strength that the order may need to call upon again."

"What do you know about the 'True Sith'?" Vrook asked suddenly. I took a moment to think on the question. During the Mandalorian wars I had learned much about the history of the Sith from that academy on Malachor V.

"Well, there has been speculation that the True Sith refer to a species native to Korriban that were the first to use the name 'Sith'," I answered, "That the first fallen Jedi enslaved this race and used their teachings to develop the first Sith Empire… but…"

"But?" Master Vrook repeated.

"But… these claims were refuted by another source," I said.

"What source do you speak of?" Master Vandar asked.

"My old master…"

"Kreia…" Vrook said.

"Correct," I responded, "She had suggested that True Sith did not refer to the old species as most of the Jedi have assumed. She suggested that there was something else in the unknown regions, an organization of Sith Lords that called itself 'The Alliance of Shadows'. These were the True Sith that had been spoken of in rumor."

"Indeed, this Alliance is not completely unknown to the Jedi," Master Blaze said. His words caused Vandar and Vrook to perk up, confused looks on their faces as they glared over at him, "In the past the Alliance of Shadows was of some help the Jedi order and the Republic… but that was a long time ago. Recently the Alliance has all but faded into memory, we fear that the Sith may now be using it to revive their ranks in the wake of Malak's death. This is what we would have you investigate…"

"I will do as the council instructs…" I said reluctantly, "I may need some time to prepare, however,"

"No," Blaze interrupted, "There can be no delay. You must leave immediately,"

"But Master, I don't even know where to begin looking," I protested. Blaze only smiled at me.

"We have already put the coordinates into your ship. The planet's name is Tishi…"

After that conversation I had almost no time to say goodbye to anyone. Before I knew what was what I was already on my way to the unknown regions. After I landed on Tishi, the planet seemed like nothing more then dead forests. The surface was covered with leafless trees whose bony branches appeared to wind a cage over my head. When night came and still I had found no sign of life I began to worry. The temperature was dropping fast and I had somehow strayed too far from my ship. I had just curled up at the base of a tree to try and sleep out the night when I first heard his voice.

"Well now that doesn't look too comfortable at all…" The voice had come from the branches above me. I looked up to see Alex Drake lounging in the tree, staring up at the full moon. He had a much more youthful look then, like a man of no more then twenty-five years, "Are you lost, friend?"

"Me, lost?" I answered with a chuckle, "No… not at all. I was just taking a bit of a break,"

"Not a very smart place to be taking a break," he said, still staring up at the sky, "you'll freeze to death in no time trying to take a nap down there. Besides, there's no use in lying to me, any non-Kumori that steps foot on this planet will end up lost."

"Kumori?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph… why don't you come back with me to the village," Alex said, "I'll explain everything there."

Even back then Alex still had the mechanical prosthetics on both his arms that started just above his elbows. Even so, he wasn't the monstrous sight he's become today. He was actually a very kind man, if not a bit eccentric. He took me back to his village explaining that it was hidden using the force, and any that did not know the secret to the technique would wind up hopelessly lost.

When we arrived at his home he took me in and got me something warm to drink. It was then that he introduced me to his wife, Sarah. She seemed to be bedridden all of the time, a shame for such a beautiful woman to be so ill. She had long auburn locks of hair and pale white skin. The few times she was awake when I was around she'd always speak to me in such a warm and caring tone.

"You and I aren't so different, Revan," Alex said to me, as we sat by the fireplace in his home. His eyes were glued on the flames even as he spoke to me. He always seemed distant like there were a thousand things weighing on his mind at once, "We are both Jedi who have felt the cold touch of the dark side and been lucky enough to escape its grasp with our lives. But it is difficult… difficult for people like us to return to a normal Jedi life after going through such an ordeal. The Jedi would never approve of the lifestyle my wife and I had chosen… that's why we came here, to the Kumori. The Kumori are an alliance of former Sith Lords who have renounced the dark side."

"Interesting…" I responded, "And what of the 'Alliance of Shadows'?" I asked, "Do you know anything of that?"

Alex paused a long moment before answering, "The Alliance of Shadows… the Kumori were once called that. Before the dark times… before the Intangible…"

"I'm sorry, the Intangible?" Alex's eyes quickly shot from the fire and met mine as if to warn me that my line of questioning was taking me somewhere I didn't want to go. Slowly his gaze trailed back into the flames and he continued.

"Not much is known for sure… but what is known is that sometime around a thousand years ago a meteor crashed here on Tishi. At that time the planet was occupied by a group of seven fallen Sith who called themselves the 'Alliance of Shadows'. Of the seven it was a man named Atsuke Makura who discovered the meteor and something truly bizarre that had fallen with it…"

"What?"

"A sword."

"A sword?" I repeated curiously.

"At least, what Atsuke had thought was a sword. From the first time he wrapped his fingers around the blade's hilt Atsuke could feel the tremendous power that this weapon held, it was no ordinary blade. Fearing that the others may discover it and try to take it from him, Atsuke kept it a secret, a secret from not only the Alliance but from his family as well."

"He had a family?"

"Yes, an eleven year old son and a wife who was pregnant at the time with their second son. Keeping his discovery a secret from everyone he went about studying the source of its power only to learn that the blade was no blade at all."

"What was it?" I asked, increasingly enthralled by Alex's story.

"An organism," Alex answered, "I don't know exactly how he found out or what research he did, but Atsuke was able to conclude that the sword was actually an alien life form, a life form with an insatiable appetite for the force. You see, this thing was a shape shifter. It had no will or intelligence of its own, like any parasite it needed a host. It would take on different shapes in hopes of being picked up by an intelligent being and then…"

Alex then suddenly trailed off. I nearly fell off the edge of my seat waiting for him to finish his sentence, "Yeah, and then what?"

"Do you believe in a soul, Revan?" He asked, looking back over at me, "The one part of all of us that lives on after death and becomes one with the force."

"I do."

"This thing, this Intangible… it consumes people…" Alex said with a heavy heart, "their souls, their force essence, whatever you want to call it. All their memories, all their strength, even their identity in the force, consumed. The more it consumes the more its store of power grows. It is impossible to tell how long it has lived or how many victims it has claimed but its store of power now is unequalled. This inconceivable power was what lured Atsuke Makura to his doom."

"What ever happened to him?" I asked.

"The Intangible slowly started to take over," Alex explained, "Invading his thoughts, and controlling his actions. Feeling the Intangible's hunger for himself, Atsuke was driven mad. He slew the rest of the Alliance of Shadows and consumed them as well. Then the Intangible turned its blood lust on his family. However, somehow the sight of his loved ones was enough to awaken what little of Atsuke still remained. Summoning all the strength of will he could Atsuke turned the Intangible's power against it, using it to tear the creature in two. The sheer trauma of the event created a spatial anomaly around the planet which killed Atsuke instantly and that still exists today, choking the life out of Tishi."

"Quite a story," I said leaning back in my seat and thinking over it for a moment, "The only question I would have is how you know all of this?"

"Once the Intangible was split it still survived, though its strength was broken into two pieces. These two halves alone were too weak to consume most minds, but if they were ever reunited Atsuke's sacrifice would have been in vain. To prevent this from happening Atsuke's sons took up the burden of protecting the two halves of the Intangible. It was they, Jack and Luster Makura, who attempted to rebuild the Alliance of Shadows under a new name… Kumori. And it is Luster who leads the Kumori to this day."

_Next time Chapter Eight: The Shadow Arts_


End file.
